


【盾虫铁】玫瑰雨露（双性生子ABO）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 完结连载 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 本文涉及：精神出轨，双性生子，3p结局，注意避雷正文+番外已完结





	1. Chapter 1

“唔，啊……”

茂密的玫瑰花丛里传出似有若无的低吟。拨开长满刺的灌木，年轻的王子两腿大张，白嫩的手指套弄着自己粉红的性器。这是一天中最热的时候，没有人会来花园里闲逛，但总也闲不下来的侍女们说不定会路过。托尼自信不会有人发现这个：他们高不可攀的王子在花园自慰。但随时会被发现的紧张感还是刺激着他，催促他比平时更快地达到高潮。

闭起眼阻隔刺眼的日光，托尼眼前浮现起一个人来。他只在成年礼上打过招呼，对于那个总是不苟言笑的严肃军官，托尼并无什么好感，但一想到他身着笔挺制服的样子，下体就涌出一股热液。

年轻的王子有些烦躁，他的身体总是这么不听指挥。没办法，他只好将南瓜裤褪至膝盖下，原本只露出阴茎的部位显露出它的本来面貌——本不属于男性的雌穴静静蜷缩在男性器官之下，两片肥厚的花瓣沾着水光，显出诱人的草莓红。托尼舔了舔自己的手指，将手伸到会阴处，轻轻拨弄起那两片阴唇，酥酥麻麻的快意让他忍不住更加深入，以得到更多。

处子的穴肉紧绷，但雌穴不比后穴，总有粘液润滑，他试探着探进一根手指，穴口肌肉有些发酸，但内壁与手指的摩擦却带来更多酥麻，他便开始浅浅的抽插。

“哈啊……”随时会被发现的刺激让他更敏感了，穴肉一张一合地绞着手指，另一只手抚上被冷落的性器，前后充盈的快感让他眼角湿润。这快乐是自己创造的，他向往着自由，便觉得此时无比自由。他又想到那身制服，想着自己的粘液打湿它会是怎样的情景，想到白浊滴在军绿色长裤上的迷人色彩……托尼发出一声短促的尖叫，阴茎射出一道淡淡的白色液体，滴在他雪白平坦的小腹。与此同时，雌穴也拼命一张一合，一股透明的粘液自体内流出，润湿手指又打湿他身下的青草地，像极了清晨的露珠。

“王子殿下，王子殿下……”

人声渐渐近了。刚刚得到满足的王子懒懒地整理好衣服，从花丛里起身。

“怎么了？”他手里拿着一支沾着露水的玫瑰。

宫女低下头行了个礼道：“婚礼快要开始了，请您移步寝宫沐浴更衣。”

“我知道了。”托尼点点头，随手丢掉那朵玫瑰，扶着侍女踏上碎石小路，以支撑自己发软的双腿。

是的，他要结婚了，以一个Omega王子的身份。这是必须的一步，嫁给一个不喜欢的人，为他生几个孩子，过着衣食无忧却波澜不惊的日子。托尼讨厌这样的生活，但他却无法打破自己出生的魔咒。

无法选择身份，他便选择自己寻找快乐，就像刚刚那样。

无论是否情愿，婚礼还是如约而至。托尼讨厌这样的场合，无数Alpha混合在一起的呛人气息熏得他浑身难受，但最强大的那个此刻正坐在他身旁，以不容置疑的强大气息隔绝了一切窥探者的目光。托尼这时候有些感激自己的父亲，他总能给自己最好的，虽然不一定是自己想要的。

宴会进行到一半托尼就偷偷溜出去。白天时空无一人的花园这时依然静悄悄，大家都在前面喝酒聊天。托尼端着一杯葡萄酒在花园散步，馥郁的花香让他觉得心旷神怡。就在这时，一丝不属于花香的气息却悄悄钻进鼻腔，托尼皱皱眉，他不知道这里还有别人。他端起酒杯转身，正对上一道视线。那眼神直白，热切，毫不畏惧于森严的等级身份。有一瞬间托尼的大脑是空的，他从来没有见过这样的人，这样的眼神，他所见的每一个人都戴着面具，躲躲藏藏，遮遮掩掩，依照祖先定下来的陈旧规矩活着。

托尼蜜糖色的眼珠一转不转地望着他，似乎隔着无数沟壑又毫无阻隔，少年眼中的惊艳毫无掩饰，托尼轻笑一声，舔了舔自己的下唇。

想必今夜又多了一个人无法安眠。

半夜，宾客们总算喝得酪酊大醉，困倦不已的托尼在半梦半醒间感到自己被人抱起，他一晚上没有跟自己说一句话的丈夫将他放到柔软的天鹅绒大床上，托尼扯开眼皮，看着对方红着脸一层一层脱去自己的礼服，衬衣，长裤，无聊地撇撇嘴。

“你还能做吗？”

年轻的将军脸上更红，他点点头，有些局促道：“我没喝多少酒。”

“好吧，”托尼解开自己的领口，露出一大片锁骨和肩颈。

“现在你可以合法占有我了，我的丈夫。”

史蒂夫呼吸粗重起来。下体鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，藏也藏不住。他做梦也想不到，当自己向国王委婉地提出对于王子的爱意时，那个爱子如命的国王会答应。眼下，他朝思暮想的人衣衫不整地在他们的床上看着他，等待他的占有，史蒂夫一时有些手足无措，他从没想过自己会真的拥有对方。

“那，我上来了。”史蒂夫说着，蹬掉鞋子爬上床，将娇小的青年圈在身下。他急促的喘息包围着身下的青年，强烈的信息素毫无遮掩地释放着，刺痛了托尼的腺体，他顿时全身酥软，Omega的本能致使他渴望着身上人的下一步举动。

托尼也紧张，毕竟是第一次，谁都会紧张。他这样安慰自己。

史蒂夫轻轻地解开他的衣带，一点一点让牛奶般嫩白的胸膛暴露在自己眼前。他看到粉红的乳首在空气中渐渐坚硬，腹部随着呼吸起伏，裤裆硬地爆炸。他极其小心地扯下对方的衬裤，青涩的性器软软地贴在下腹。史蒂夫将手探到底下一道不易察觉的肉缝，抚摸着那个娇嫩的地方，肉缝受惊地瑟缩了一下，随即一动不动任他采撷。史蒂夫抚摸了几下，肉缝里流出透明的液体，沾湿了他的手指，他从不知道Omega会是这样诱人。

史蒂夫解下自己的衬裤，扶着硬地爆炸的性器，一下子捅入那里。

“啊——”托尼咬破了自己的下唇。痛，前所未有的痛。对方没有任何扩张就进来了，他的尺寸比托尼想象的还要大，穴口肌肉像是被绷断一般。托尼难以置信地盯着他，不敢相信他真的一点情趣也不懂，或者说常识。男性Omega的雌穴本就比女性偏窄些，他可倒好，只顾着自己痛快。

史蒂夫正处在情欲之中，半闭着双眼层层挺进，过于舒爽的触感让他只顾得上咬紧牙关强撑着不要很快交代，丝毫没有意识到身下人的痛苦。前端抵上一道薄膜似的阻碍，史蒂夫试探着向前戳刺，就听托尼哀嚎一声，眼睛瞬间蓄满泪水。

“痛……”托尼忍不住道。

“忍一忍，第一次都是这样。”史蒂夫被夹得也不太好受，紧绷的肌肉无不在阻碍着他，他爱怜地亲吻身下人沾着泪水的睫毛，就着体内湿粘的润滑继续推进。托尼从未被碰触过的幽穴深处被粗暴地撑开，内壁像要撕裂一样，而对方还在持续深入。

“啊，太深了……”托尼带着哭腔，绷紧了脚背。

史蒂夫不想承认自己因为这句话又胀大几分，好在他终于将性器完全纳入对方的体内，只留卵蛋贴着穴口，他深呼吸一口，开始缓缓的抽插。茎身带出道道血丝，染红了身下的床单，托尼低头看着自己两腿间惨不忍睹的样子，忍不住低声抽泣起来，只觉得这辈子都没受过这样大的委屈。

这一动史蒂夫爽得更是头皮发麻，敏感的性器被又紧又热的内壁包裹着，他觉得自己从没这样好过。不知不觉地，史蒂夫加快了速度，足有鸡蛋大小的龟头抵着宫口研磨，敏感娇嫩的宫口因为过于巨大的侵占而微微胀痛，托尼由一开始的疼痛变为麻木，体内被撑满的感觉渐渐占了上风，内壁许是撕裂了，依然在每一次摩擦时刺痛。原本汁水充沛的穴肉变得干涩，史蒂夫做了太久，久到托尼觉得自己身上的水分全被榨干，只有泪水无法停止。

史蒂夫脸红得要命，托尼在床上是那样迷人，软糯的鼻音性感可爱，连有些凌乱的卷发也惹人怜惜。他哭泣时的样子会勾起任何人的保护欲。史蒂夫听说Omega在床上哭是正常的，便只是一遍遍吻去他的泪水，一次次更加用力地深入，让对方再次流泪，如此循坏往复。他觉得自己可以一直这样做下去，就连在战场上杀敌也没有过这样精力充沛的时候。

托尼到后来已经泣不成声，对方的性器又粗又长，在他紧张干涩的处子穴里不知疲倦地索取，火辣辣的痛感渐渐充斥整个甬道，他不知道性爱居然是这样痛苦的事，他后悔了，他现在就想离开这里，离开自己的新婚丈夫。

“托尼……”史蒂夫终于到了临界点，他呼唤着爱人的名字，在爱人身体里一泄如注，大量浓稠的白浊灌入甬道。托尼在滚烫的精液射入体内的一瞬，前端软绵绵的性器居然也流出一丝淡淡的白浊，在痛苦的性事中，他哭叫着被自己的Alpha干得高潮。

史蒂夫一将自己拔出，白色混合着血丝的液体就从合不拢的穴口流出，红红白白的液体配合着颤巍巍的穴口，看上去触目惊心。托尼努力并拢酸软的腿，不顾自己身下流淌的体液，强忍着内壁摩擦的痛苦往浴室走去。

“亲爱的……”

“别那样叫我。”托尼脚腕酸软地走不稳，却强硬地拒绝了对方的搀扶。

“我帮你洗吧。”

“睡你的觉。”

托尼“啪”地一声关上浴室门，靠着浴缸无力地坐下。一整天的委屈都在这时爆发出来，他本以为自己的泪已经流干，却不想此刻还是涕泗横流。

他早该知道的，古板的丈夫，政治联姻……他本不该对此抱有期望。

他是折了翼的鸟儿，渴望着飞出金丝笼，却怎么也到达不了理想的彼岸。

史蒂夫听着浴室传来的压抑底泣声，无奈地叹口气。他爱托尼，毫无疑问，可是他不明白如何才能让他开心起来。

托尼王子不快乐。


	2. Chapter 2

后苑的玫瑰开了又落，距离王子大婚已过去一周。托尼近来时常在床榻上躺着，新婚之夜的伤似乎没有愈合的迹象，他不允许丈夫再碰自己，也不爱出门，终日只是望着院子出神。但今天，他不得不起床，因为一位远道而来的贵客将要造访。

浴池里，他挥退了所有人，借着水汽氤氲替自己上药。外表的撕裂伤已经看不出了，只是走路时内里偶尔还是会扯到伤口，以提醒他遭遇过怎样粗暴的对待。他天生高傲，虽然明知自己的性别将来必定要有所归属，却不想这归宿是坟墓，埋葬了他的青春，斩断了他的羽翼。他精力旺盛的身体在看到丈夫时依然有着强烈的性欲，但那晚发生的事几乎成了心中一片消不去阴影，使他在看到对方时更多的是害怕与回避。

正厅里，史蒂夫难得露出笑意，上前几步拥抱了客人。

“恭喜啊，詹姆斯。你现在是伯爵了。”

“该我恭喜你才是，”来人大力拍着他的肩膀，“想不到你居然会在我前面娶亲，真是让我受伤。”

“你若肯专一些，不是早就抱得美人归了么。”史蒂夫面上掠过一丝不易察觉的僵硬，但这自然逃不过自小一起长大的兄弟詹姆斯·巴恩斯的眼睛。

“怎么不见王子殿下？”詹姆斯不动声色地坐下，轻车熟路地给自己倒了杯红茶。

“你知道的，Omega们总是要在衣橱里呆上半天。”史蒂夫笑了笑，心绪不自觉飘到后院的浴池。托尼说他一会儿就来，算算时间这时也该到了。

“你这是偏见。”詹姆斯笑道：“Alpha也会为了衣服着迷，就像雄孔雀开屏要求偶一样。”

“是的。”史蒂夫面色微微发红，“你知道我没有那个意思，我只是不擅长表达自己。”

“是啊是啊，正直的罗杰斯将军在外威震一方，却不擅长对自己爱的人表达爱意。”

“我没……”

“嗨，开个玩笑而已，激动什么。”詹姆斯越发肯定了自己的猜测，他伸长了脑袋对史蒂夫挤眉弄眼：“忘了问你，你们在床上怎么样？”

“唔——”史蒂夫一瞬间红了脸，支支吾吾道：“什，什么怎么样……就是很正常的关系……”

“哎呀我不是说那个，”詹姆斯冲他挑挑眉，“他在床上很辣，对吧？”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”史蒂夫瞬间冷了脸，“不要以为你是伯爵我就不敢动手。”

“对不起，我来迟了。”

柔和的Omega香气中和了Alpha快要点燃的气息，两人不约而同抬起头，只见托尼从长廊的一头款款走来，半干的发丝软软地贴在脸上，身着一席酒红的居家礼服，露着小巧精致的锁骨，其余皮肤皆藏在宽大的衣袍之下。

“你们在聊什么？”托尼的视线淡淡扫过两人的面庞。

“没什么，他刚到。”史蒂夫吞了吞口水，上前搀扶着自己的Omega，带他坐在自己身旁，宽阔的肩膀巧妙地将对方藏在自己身后。

詹姆斯心中好笑，面上仍规规矩矩地行了个礼，笑道：“我这个兄弟以后就劳烦殿下严加管教了。”

“伯爵这是说得什么话，史蒂夫一直很照顾我。”托尼维持着善意的假笑，就连史蒂夫的手臂揽上自己时，也只是身子僵了一下，没有推开。

他要竭力控制住身体才能让它停止抖动。一周前的记忆瞬间涌到了脑海中，托尼闭闭眼，听着他们漫无边际的闲谈和吹嘘，忍受不了地起身。

“对不起，我今天不太舒服。”

“我送你回去吧。”史蒂夫伸出手，却只抓到一片衣袖。

“不用了，多陪陪客人吧。”托尼虚弱地微笑一下，抽走自己的衣服，转身离开大殿。

托尼走后，詹姆斯就用那种看好戏的神情看着他，史蒂夫知道自己不可能瞒得过自小长大的兄弟，只好叹气道：“如你所见，托尼正在生我的气。”

“让多少Alpha的梦中情人生气，不像是你会做的事啊。”

“詹姆斯……”史蒂夫捏了捏拳头，丧气道：“我想，是因为我对他……太粗鲁了。”

“你动手了？”詹姆斯瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信他居然会动手打自己的Omega。史蒂夫摇摇头，有些难堪地低声说着：“是新婚之夜，他流血了。”

“可是新婚之夜都会流血。”詹姆斯挠挠头。

“是啊，我也是这么对他说的，可是他真的受了伤，还……”

“等等，你是说他流了血之后你就这么对他说的，而且继续做完了？”

“呃……你怎么知道？”史蒂夫又脸红了。

詹姆斯下巴快掉到地上了。“老兄，你真是……太让人失望了。王子还没有跟你离婚真是好脾气。”

“天哪，连你都这样说……”史蒂夫痛苦地捂住脸，“托尼不会原谅我的。”

“他当然会，你是他唯一的丈夫，只是你一定要有所行动才是。”詹姆斯恨铁不成钢地说：“出去别说你是我兄弟，真丢人。”

“那我该怎么做？”史蒂夫诚恳地看着他。

这天夜里，托尼换了寝衣后正要躺下，却突然落入一个怀抱，未来得及出口的惊叫被一个吻堵了回去。熟悉的气息铺天盖地而来，托尼身体僵住，任由他像发情的恶狼那样把自己里里外外舔地湿透——他当然也不想承认自己被吻湿了。

“你来我床上做什么？”托尼在吻结束之后冷静地推开他。新婚之夜后，托尼便要求分床睡，史蒂夫无法拒绝。

“我想你，托尼。”他的Alpha垂着眼角看着他，像是某种大型犬在对主人示好。托尼一看到他就头痛，翻身面对墙壁。

“别碰我。”

史蒂夫伸了一半的手默默缩回去，他叹了口气，起身下床，替托尼掖好被角。

“晚安。”

回应他的只有沉默。

“你的方法完全没用！”第二天史蒂夫冲詹姆斯抱怨道。正在吃苹果派的伯爵停下了咀嚼的动作。

“不会吧？”正常Omega被自己的Alpha吻了就毫无反抗之力，这是众所周知的事，也就他的好兄弟史蒂夫不知道了。

“托尼不让我碰他。”史蒂夫沮丧地捣弄着叉子，把面前的面包叉成蜂窝状。

“这可有点麻烦。”詹姆斯挠挠下巴沉思了会，“只要王子一表现出不喜欢你就不敢有下一步的举动，是吗？”

“当然。”

“那么你只能等对方的发情期了。”詹姆斯用餐巾擦擦嘴，转身冲他挥挥手道：“我那里还有点事，下次再见。”

“等等，你不能就这么离开，发情期几个月才一次，喂——”

“哎呀你自己惹的事我有什么办法！再见！”詹姆斯飞快地逃走了。他觉得自己再不走，以后“风流王爷”的称号就该拱手让人了。

那夜史蒂夫走后，愤恨的Omega泄愤似的将手指捅进自己湿透的小穴。他恨自己敏感多情的身体，更恨次次让他心头火起却隐忍克制的丈夫。其实初夜夹杂在痛苦中的也有他自己从未达到过的欢愉，如果史蒂夫愿意，他甚至可以用他强大的Alpha气息逼迫自己做任何事，他会像婊子一样给他口交，被他巨大的性器撕裂又高潮。

“哈……该死……”托尼手上动作越来越快，穴口的肉瓣也被揉搓着，很快攀上高潮。然而高潮过的身体却更加空虚，两腿只是摩擦就生出酥麻的快意，肉穴一张一合地渴望被什么填满。

托尼又一次眼角湿润。因为欲求不满而可怜兮兮的泪眼，与担忧受伤的心理交织，构成这个最恼人的闷热夏季。


	3. Chapter 3

吾儿：

见信如晤。

你大婚已三月有余，不知近况可好？听闻你与大公不睦……他是你今后之依靠，你素来娇宠，切不可任性……若能诞下一儿半女，也好延续皇室血脉。  
话不多说，你冰雪聪明，定不会让为母失望，祝好！

捏着信纸的手渐渐收紧。托尼将它揉成一团废纸，从窗口丢出去。母亲的话戳中了他最难以启齿的心事，他不知道要如何回应，便不予回应。

“我出去散散步，谁也别跟着。”托尼对侍女吩咐道。下人们早知这位主子喜爱一个人去花园闲逛，便默不作声地退到一边，放任他离去。

沿着回字形的楼梯盘旋而下，托尼觉得拖地的长裙实在是碍事极了，便提起裙摆，像粗鄙的下人那样一路跑着下楼，随时会摔倒的刺激让他大笑起来，心情前所未有地愉悦。

就这样一直跑下去吧。什么荣耀，什么结婚生子，都被他踩在脚下，遗忘在身后。

托尼不喜欢罗杰斯，却喜欢他世代相传的城堡。这里种满了大片的玫瑰花，正是盛放的时节，在楼上也闻得到它们馥郁的芳香。托尼说不清自己对于这种古老植物的喜爱由何而来，大概是因为他自小窗前也有这么一丛玫瑰，他记得与玩伴捉迷藏，记得初潮，当他躲在玫瑰花丛中，馥郁的香气与茂密的枝叶可以遮掩一切。

托尼一直往花田深处跑去，渐渐远离了人声，一直到花田最中心的地方。他已经可以巧妙地躲开所有的刺，并不易察觉地钻进花丛间的空地上。

只是这次，当他拨开花叶时，那里却有另一个人存在。

托尼在对上那张年轻的脸时有一瞬间的恍惚，总觉得在哪里见过，随后他便记起来了——新婚之夜的花园，就是这样直白热切的一双眼，让他新奇不已。  
现在，那双眼睛依然是那样炙热。托尼心尖闪过一丝悸动，但从小恪守的礼节告诉他这时候应该离开。他伸了一半的小腿正欲收回，最意想不到的事发生了：那个少年就那样抓住了他的脚，没穿丝袜的脚。触感在神经里传递，一瞬间托尼血液加速，他发现自己生平头一次对一个Alpha产生了欲望，仅仅因为对方在他将要离开的时候抓住了他的脚。

少年很快意识到自己的唐突，很快便抽回了手，他颤颤巍巍地低下头，准备接受大不敬的惩罚。从这个角度可以看到对方浅褐色的短发，发旋周围的头发乱糟糟生长着。托尼惊讶于自己的平静。

“你叫什么名字？”托尼歪着头对他微笑着。

“彼得，彼得·帕克。”少年抬起头仰望着他，像看着最美的玫瑰花蕾。

“你今天又去外面了？”史蒂夫抚摸着裙摆上一道浅浅的划痕。托尼正涂着润肤露，头也不回地点点头。“总在室内我都要发霉了。”

“不会的。”史蒂夫从身后注视着他，“你还是那么好闻。”

托尼手上动作一顿。史蒂夫知道自己又惹他不高兴了，懊悔自己的口不择言，却没想到托尼转过头对他温柔一笑。

“你真的知道我身上是什么味道吗？我是说，”他的浴袍滑落肩头，一步一步走向愕然的丈夫。

“我们很久没做了，对吧？”

“托尼……”史蒂夫发现自己嘴唇不听使唤，他想说点什么，可是看着笑意盈盈向自己走来的托尼，一切都如梦似幻。在能发出句子之前，身体先一步作出了回应，他一把抱起自己的Omega，将他放在铺满锦缎的大床上，自己也翻身上去。

“你想好了吗？”史蒂夫有些手足无措。

“我们总要试着解决。”托尼拉开自己的浴袍系带。

史蒂夫陶醉地呼吸着Omega动人的信息素味道。这香气他已经太久没有如此近距离地呼吸，于是他埋下头亲吻对方，以获得更多。他小心地收起牙齿，双唇与对方的贴近，怀中的身躯不易察觉地轻颤了一下。

托尼强迫自己把不好的记忆赶出脑海。不仅为自己，也要为家族的希望而努力才行。他顺从地接受Alpha温柔又专横的吻，闭起眼，眼前出现了下午的画面。那个年轻的Alpha像是挥之不去的影子，他的眼神愈来愈清晰，托尼认得，那是在重重压抑之下藏也藏不住的欲望。与自己是如此相似。

“唔……”托尼嗓子里发出一声婉转的莺啼，他发现自己湿了。被身上的丈夫吻着，被暗含强烈征服欲望的Alpha注视着，他从没湿得这么快。

史蒂夫发现了爱人的异样。浓重的香气包围了他的鼻尖，他将手伸到浴袍里，手中一片湿粘，青涩的勃起也硬邦邦顶着他的。史蒂夫说不出此刻的心情，只觉得被幸福包围，他的Omega终于接受了他，为他而情动。

“我可以进来吗？”他哑着嗓子问。

“你得先让我适应你的尺寸。”托尼握住他的手，让对方粗大的指节没入自己湿滑的雌穴。史蒂夫明白了自己要怎么做，他的唇舌渐渐移到下方，轻轻衔住他曲线玲珑的锁骨，一只手开拓着甬道，手指缓缓地突破环状肌肉的阻隔，一点一点直到整个手指都被沾湿。他开始缓慢抽动，骨骼分明的指节摩擦着潮湿的内壁，带来阵阵酥麻的快感。与后穴不同，那个完全是为生殖而诞生的地方像一朵沾着露水的深红色玫瑰，两层花瓣巧妙地将它藏了起来，只有用手指揉开才能一窥究竟。花蕊是不易察觉的肉粒，不经意的触碰也会产生电流，让花朵轻微收缩，滴出更多露水。

“哈啊……”托尼幻想抚摸自己的是那个男孩，下体愈发湿润，史蒂夫渐渐觉得进出十分顺畅，托尼便叫他再加入一根手指。一直到三根手指的时候，肉唇已经变为深红，穴口肌肉微微发酸，狭小的甬道似乎已经被填满了。托尼咬咬唇，示意对方继续。

史蒂夫释放出安抚的信息素，轻轻舔咬着他的乳首，淡粉的肉粒飞快地挺立变红，意料之外的快感让他忘却了下半身的不适，只在对方掌控之下扭动身形。史蒂夫觉得今晚的托尼格外诱人，他无意识地含着手指，眉头微微蹙起，似痛苦又似欢愉，紧致的甬道咬着他的手指，上下两张小嘴都似不满足一般。他一下子硬得要命，手上动作不自觉加快，又怕伤到对方不住地抚慰着他的前胸。

“可以了……进来……”托尼半睁着眼望向他。得到首肯的史蒂夫抽出自己湿淋淋的手指，棉麻衣料被毫不留情地撕开，露出青筋贲发的性器。属于Alpha的尺寸让托尼有一瞬间的犹豫，不敢相信这个东西真的进入过自己的身体，但眼下他也渴望着对方能进来填补那里的空缺。史蒂夫似乎是对之前的经历长了教训，只是在穴口磨蹭着不敢进去，托尼却已经忍受不住，在对方毫无防备的情况下，他翻身骑上爱人的身体，在对方眼前对准那个巨物缓缓坐下去。

“嗯……”托尼眉毛都拧到了一起，即使充分扩张过还滴着水，他的甬道都像被撕裂开一样，但这次欢愉多于痛苦，只是被撑开，他就爽得要叫出来了。

“托尼……”史蒂夫完全被热情主动的托尼惊呆了，难受肿胀的阴茎一下子被紧紧含住，张开的肉唇像是真的小嘴一样，将他越含越深。他看着对方烛光下潮红的脸，在头顶泛着光泽的天鹅绒帷幕映衬下，美得不真实。

“天哪……你又变大了，史蒂夫。”托尼垂下头，半是嗔怪地看着他，泪水在眼眶打转。史蒂夫以为自己又弄疼他了，吓得赶紧托住对方下沉的臀肉，不料托尼却冲他摇摇头。

“继续吧。”

史蒂夫说不出话，只能松开手，鼻腔发出粗重如牛的喘息，他眼睁睁看着托尼缓缓坐下去，到了接近底部的时候，双腿却已经支撑不住体重，一下子坐到最底，坚硬的龟头重重顶在宫口，托尼发出一声短促的尖叫，阴茎前端射出一道白浊，滴在爱人腹部。他居然仅仅是插入就刺激地高潮了。

史蒂夫本以为托尼高潮后会停下，却不料他只是停了一小会，就再次动了起来。酸软的腿让每次起身都变得艰难，每次坐下则重重捅进最深，这样的频率对史蒂夫来说更多的是折磨。

“托尼，你躺下，我来吧。”

“不……”托尼摇着头，双手也放在对方腹部支撑自己。他合上眼，眼前又出现了玫瑰花丛里的少年。他白皙瘦削的手指握着自己光裸的脚，眼中炽热的情感毫无掩藏，像暴露在外的玫瑰花刺。你知道它会扎到你，却还是控制不住自己想要接近的欲望，因为你知道只有这样才能品尝到最动人的芳香。

“啊……不……”托尼沉浸在自己的幻想中，尖叫着达到高潮。肉穴深处射出一股透明的液体，射在体内敏感的龟头上，一旦找到缝隙就争先恐后地溢出。史蒂夫被高潮的小穴紧紧缠绕，也支撑不住射出一股浓精，大部分灌进了子宫，小部分混合着粘液流出。

高潮两次的托尼无力地瘫倒在丈夫身上，抚摸着他坚硬的肌肉，他在想是否那个叫彼得的男孩也有这样厚实的胸膛。


	4. Chapter 4

彼得在花田里焦虑地等待着。太阳渐渐升到了头顶，距离约定的时间已过去一个时辰。心里一个声音对他说：放弃吧小子，他不会来见你的。另一个声音又教他再等等。他低头第一百次看自己今天的装束：普通的麻质衣料，但这是他最拿得出手的一身了。

养尊处优的王子怎么会看上自己呢，更何况他还嫁给了这座城堡的主人。彼得垂头丧气地握了握手心，转身离开。就在这时，他闻到了一丝不属于这里的味道。

“抱歉，我睡过头了。”

彼得惊喜地回过头，率先看到的是衣角上精致的刺绣，他屏住呼吸分开碍眼的枝叶，猝不及防将对方抱个满怀。

时间静止了一刻，彼得感受着怀中完全不同于自己的软绵绵的触感，四目相对的一瞬，对方眼中那一丝慌乱与渴望，让彼得就在这一刻下定了决心。他将永远守护心爱的王子，像骑士那样。

“恕我唐突，殿下。”彼得颇有些依依不舍地松开他，不自然地低下头。托尼觉得好笑，眼前的少年早都把大不敬的事做过了，这时却突然害羞了起来。他便主动握住对方，少年明显愣住，一动不动地像是灵魂出窍一般。

“在我面前不要忌讳尊卑，我们只是Omega和Alpha。”

这两种天生具有吸引力的性别，站在一起就是最完美的结合，甚至不需要沟通，只是靠近就足以引发海啸般澎湃的激情。

彼得长出一口气，紧紧回握住对方，绽开一个笑脸。“我带您去个地方。”

他是披荆戴棘的勇者，扫清一切前进路上的障碍，身后的人一点也没被划伤。托尼的心脏快要跳出胸膛，头一回有人这样牵着他，往未知的地方跑去。不远处就是他丈夫的城堡，随时会被发现的刺激加深了那种喜悦，而对方身上好闻的草木香气更是让他沉醉：那是未经过尔虞我诈的洗礼所释放的最纯净的味道。  
托尼甚至有些不忍心这么做了。他诱惑了彼得，拉他进入自己混乱的世界，却不能许给他任何东西。

你真是个坏人。托尼对自己说。

“我们到了。”彼得有些紧张地打量着他。托尼这时才从心绪中抽神出来，眼前突然变为一片纯洁的白。

“山坡下长着的白玫瑰，我觉得它更配你。”彼得摘下一朵小心地别在对方领口，紧张地笑了笑。“很少有人知道这里，我也是无意中才发现。”

“谢谢。”  
托尼被眼前的场景震撼了。大片奶白的玫瑰怒放在不知名的角落，不远处就是他们的花园，他却从未发现这个秘密之所。低头嗅了嗅不同于红玫瑰的芳香，托尼笑了，这是时隔数月的发自内心的笑，天地间的一切都黯然失色。彼得喉结上下滚动着，他想亲吻对方，于是他就这么做了。

当彼得的唇覆上来的时候，托尼没有一点逃避或是惊奇，像是早就料到似的，他软软地张开唇瓣任由对方长驱直入。少年并不懂得过多技巧，只是一味汲取对方口中的蜜液，像是不知疲倦那样寸寸掠夺，即使夹杂在其中的有别的Alpha的气息也无法停止。唇舌交缠，津液顺着唇角流出，彼得用舌尖在他口腔里勾勒形状，托尼腰眼发酸，差点就要坐在地上，却被对方的手臂稳稳托住。  
隔着层层裙摆的躯体无意识交缠着，托尼蹬掉鞋子，双脚缠在对方身上，这使得他整个人重量都落在彼得身上，但长期劳作的身体肌肉强韧，稳稳地托住了他，托尼便不愿意离开使得整个人挂在对方身上，后来彼得终于膝盖一软倒地，怀抱着托尼在草地上滚了几个圈，他们的唇舌才离开对方。

“叫我托尼。”头发散乱的托尼气喘吁吁地说。

入夜，城堡里一片宁静，只有半开的窗会泄露出不可言说的闺房秘事。这是一个混乱的年代，贵族养情妇，情妇养骑士，谁也说不准自己的枕边人旁边睡过谁，香氛会掩盖一切存在过的痕迹，让信任变得岌岌可危。史蒂夫注意到了托尼裤脚上沾染的玫瑰花瓣，那是洁白的，不同于对方娇艳唇色的花瓣，像是天使的羽毛落入凡尘。

“今天好热。”落入怀中的温软躯体打断了他的遐想。托尼将脑袋靠在他肩头，拖长了语调撒着娇：“泳池什么时候可以放水？我都要等不及了。”

“引来河水的管道才刚刚修好，我明天催他们进展快些。”史蒂夫心一下子柔软了起来，对近在咫尺的粉白脸蛋忍不住轻啄一口。“你该少往外面跑，白天太热了。”

“又没什么事可做，”托尼抬眼看着他湛蓝的眼珠，“这里的夏天实在太漫长了。”

“是啊，太漫长了。”史蒂夫心中一痛。不知道为什么，托尼的眼神让他觉得无比难过，好像所有的孤独与思念都在这一眼中。他便低头凑近对方的双唇。

“夜晚也很漫长，我们找点事做吧。”

“嗯……”托尼在那唇快要贴上他时用手指按住。“今天我们换个方式。”

“什么方式？”史蒂夫疑惑着。

托尼用行动作出了回答。他躺上那张大床，分开的两腿底下空无一物，宽大的裙摆被膝盖阻隔在外，史蒂夫随着他的动作喉头渐渐收紧。然后托尼就按着他的金发，让他伏在自己两腿间。

“你有个好舌头，亲爱的。”

史蒂夫脸瞬间充血，他明白了对方的意思。浓郁的荷尔蒙气息在鼻尖绽开，他陶醉地埋下脑袋，舌尖试探着舔弄雌穴上方的肉珠。

“嗯……就是这样……”托尼鼓励地摸摸他的后颈，史蒂夫打着旋挑逗着原本不易察觉的花蒂，使它渐渐充血变红，从肉缝中露出来。急窜的电流让托尼一下子夹紧了腿，阴蒂被舔弄的快感超乎想象，他一下子湿得可怕，幻想那是午间亲吻他的少年。此刻他的唇舌在亲吻自己另一张嘴。

“下面，也要……”

史蒂夫依言将舌尖探入那处幽穴。肥厚的花唇受不了刺激而蜷缩着，却被他强行顶开，晶莹的唾液与蜜汁结合，带出丝丝银线。他发现托尼的滋味简直妙不可言，比起接吻来说更加甜蜜的蜜液充斥了他的味蕾，让他几乎想把对方拆穿入腹。双唇不知何时配合着舌头开始大力吮吸，舌尖卷成筒状刺进殷红的穴口，模拟性交那样戳刺，托尼一下子软了腿，拱起的膝盖在被褥上慢慢滑落，像案板上的鱼那样扑腾着。

“哈啊……够，够了……”托尼眼前湿润了。但丈夫丝毫没有停下来的意思，他只是更大力地握紧了他的腿根，将他双腿分得更开，更方便自己深入。

“你这里可很喜欢我这样做。”史蒂夫笑笑，将更多舌头探入肉穴，蜜液在内壁上积起小水洼，又很快被卷走。

“啊……不行……”托尼自言自语地抓紧他的发丝，用力将他压向自己，在穴口肆虐的灵巧舌头与白玫瑰丛里的少年重合，身下柔软的床铺似乎也沾染了青草的气息。他想象自己就是被他亲吻的玫瑰，他的花瓣娇羞地一张一合，透明的露水汩汩流出。仅仅是被舔弄着阴穴，他就又一次想着对方高潮了。

史蒂夫从巨大的裙摆中抽身出来，平复了一下呼吸，托尼浑身冒着汗，瘫软地像一尾上岸的鱼。史蒂夫早已硬地爆炸，此刻才褪去碍事的衣服，肉棒迫不及待地跳出来了。

“我可以——”

“嘘……”托尼按住自己的双唇，挣扎着从锦被中爬起，仰面看着自己的丈夫。

“现在换我帮你了。”  
托尼说着，就在对方的注视之下，一点一点将他的龟头纳入自己口中。浓郁的Alpha信息素铺天盖地而来，托尼刚刚高潮过的身子像被泡在热水中一样舒适，舒服地他轻哼一声，不自觉夹紧了双腿。  
史蒂夫倒吸一口凉气，不敢相信自己的眼睛，可性器被包裹的触感是那么清晰。那个棕色的脑袋就在他身下移动，小巧的唇舌自下而上地舔过整个茎身，又含住敏感的龟头吮吸着。他一下子抓紧了对方的发根，帮助他前后移动着，像是在操上面的这张嘴。另一只手伸进衣襟准确捏住悄悄挺立的乳首，有如少女的小巧乳房一手便可掌控，在托尼帮他口交的同时，他也不遗余力地让对方更加舒适。

“唔嗯……”鼻息之间全是熟悉的令他腿软的气味，但托尼把它当做彼得，他们接吻后紧贴在一起的身体隔着层层衣料，但托尼感受到少年火热的性器不甘心地顶着他，似乎也想得到与主人一样的待遇。

这就给你。托尼闭起眼想着，少年的性器应该是青涩的，就像他虽然成熟却少经人事的丈夫，一点也禁不起挑逗。只是舌尖在马眼处盘旋，几乎就能感到皮肤下跳动的脉搏，丝丝渗出的粘液。带着腥味的液体此刻让他兴奋，他像最低贱的Omega奴仆，夹着湿淋淋的花穴替贵族口交，就连胸口也被恶意玩弄着，他却更加兴奋了。托尼尽力张开嘴把口中的巨物含得更深，右手套弄着照顾不到的根部，就听见脑袋上更加急促的呼吸。

“托尼，停下，我……”

来不及了。托尼深深地将性器含进自己喉咙，就感到一股热流浇在他的食道，史蒂夫慌忙拔出自己的阴茎。托尼因为呼吸不畅而咳嗽了几声，就在史蒂夫眼前，他将精液尽数吞咽，连唇角的也一并舔食。

“有时候不是只有交合才舒服的。”他的Omega用一个笑容勾引他重重吻下去，这次这个吻之中全是自己的味道。

史蒂夫头一次意识到性是这样高深又迷人的学问，他爱上与对方探索极乐的过程了。


	5. Chapter 5

南方的夏日漫长地像是没有尽头。工匠们引来山间的河水蓄在城堡前的水池中，日光下清澈的水泛着粼粼波光。托尼只着一件纱质寝袍，刚刚午睡后的大脑有些混沌，他支走下人们，打了个大大的哈欠，一跃而下跳入水中。瞬间浸透表皮的沁凉让他很快清醒了过来。他想到幼时跟随父亲狩猎，到了傍晚就在溪水边冲凉，那里长着大片芦苇，这让国王不是国王，王子也不再是王子，只是一对共享天伦之乐的普通父子。

托尼在水中浮浮沉沉，童趣的记忆让他此刻心情无比舒畅，被日头晒得发烫的池水也温柔包裹着他。有一瞬他以为自己成了胚胎，在母亲体内任意徜徉。

他喜欢在水中自由自在的感觉。

竹桶落地的声音打断了他的冥想。托尼有些不悦地睁开眼，却在瞥见来人的脸时忍俊不禁。彼得·帕克呆立在泳池边，身旁翻倒的竹桶里倾洒出艳丽的玫瑰花瓣，而他这时才如梦初醒，急忙低下头行礼，手上慌忙整理着竹桶。

“我不是吩咐不让任何人进来吗？”托尼游到岸边好笑地看着他。彼得在看到他滴水的胸膛时红了脸，支支吾吾道：“总管吩咐我送些花瓣过来……”

“你知道人们为什么要在水池里洒花瓣吗？”托尼抓着栏杆，顺着台阶一步步走上去。湿透的纱衣紧紧贴在他浮出水面的身体上，向下滴着水，雪白的肉体，挺立的乳首，都透过半透明的纱衣一览无余。彼得想要别过目光，但他发现自己做不到，于是便只是微微摇了摇头。

托尼上了岸，他富有肉感又偏瘦的身形在绯红纱衣的衬托下更加性感，未勃起的阴茎乖巧地贴在下腹，腹部的人鱼线隐约可见。彼得上下滚动着喉结，信息素变得极其不稳，冲撞着似乎要把眼前的人拆穿入腹，又在主人极大的抑制下不敢轻举妄动。托尼被对方时而凶狠的信息素冲撞得身子发软，但他像是一无所知，径直上前，直到与对方仅一步之遥。

“因为……”他的气息喷洒在对方耳畔，“他们总要遮住自己赤裸的身体。”

“……”面前的青年由耳尖开始逐渐变成红色，他低垂的目光正好看着那个神秘的隐私部位，像是中了什么魔咒，他伸手碰上那里，却不想原本软垂的性器只是轻轻一碰就充血变硬。托尼低喘一声，似乎没料到对方大胆的举动，他后退一步，看着不远处的城堡，在心里叹息一声。

“把花瓣送到我的卧室，告诉总管，以后你归我管了。”托尼说着，跳入水中，像一尾鱼游到了远处。

这个夜晚有些过于闷热，远处低垂的云昭示着半夜将会降临的暴雨。史蒂夫立在窗前，从这里可以看到白天刚刚蓄满水的泳池，想必过了今晚又要重新蓄上清洁的水了。他拉上帘子，一回头便看到他的Omega冲他招手。

“你今天去游泳了吗？”史蒂夫上前抱着他，从他的身上，史蒂夫嗅到一丝极淡的清冽气息，像是山间的小溪打湿岸边的花瓣。

“是的，我以为你看到了。”托尼不动声色地打量着他，手中握着的丝带在指间缠绕着。

“你知道，我总是要去监督下人们干活，处理些文书之类的。”史蒂夫轻吻他的指尖，将纠结的丝带一层一层解开，眼睛却盯着托尼的双眼。

“你的发情期是什么时候？”

“下个月……我想。”托尼不明白他为什么要这样问。

“那正好，我们还赶得及去詹姆斯那里参加舞会。”史蒂夫让托尼躺下，“明天一大早就出发。”“我不知道你喜欢跳舞。”托尼有些奇怪对方突如其来的提议。

“你不知道的还有很多，”史蒂夫俯下身，让呼吸与他的连接起来，“我会慢慢告诉你。”

“嗯……”托尼感到对方粗糙的手指磨蹭着他的两瓣肉唇，很快肉缝便湿润起来。被打湿的花瓣此刻更像是处于暴风雨中，被揉搓地充血变形，阴唇上方细小的肉粒也被中指轻按着。他一下子没了探究的欲望，只微微分开腿方便丈夫的动作，脑袋靠在他臂弯里低声轻吟。自那次他们互相给对方口交，史蒂夫就像是发现新大陆一般，调情的手段愈发高明，常常令他无暇分心，乃至被他的手指送上高潮。他管这个叫“史蒂夫的惊喜”，要知道，新婚之夜的印象实在是恶劣得可怕，若是让现在的史蒂夫告诉那个史蒂夫他会这么做，对方一定会涨红了脸发不出一个完整的音节。

“我也有惊喜给你。”托尼在对方疑惑的眼神中拉动自天花板垂下的丝带，瞬间艳丽的花瓣倾泻而下，在一片眼花缭乱过后，托尼身上覆盖着花瓣，史蒂夫脑袋上也是，显然他刚刚开窍了些的丈夫被这如梦似幻的一幕吓了一跳。

“你知道人们为什么要在浴池撒上玫瑰花瓣吗？”托尼问着，不出所料地看到对方呆滞地摇头。

“因为……”托尼屈起一条腿，玫瑰花瓣簌簌落下，露出大片光滑雪白的肌肤，“他们总要遮住自己赤裸的身体。”

史蒂夫深呼吸一口，他从未觉得如此闷热，热得他呼吸困难，下腹发热。他直接将手指探进两瓣肉唇之间，穴口肌肉察觉到异物而紧绷着。

史蒂夫总是好奇托尼为何永远紧得像第一次。他不知道的是，男性Omega因为比女性多了一套生殖器官而容易发育不充分，像托尼这样有两套完整性器官的更是少之又少。男性Omega是很多贵族追逐的天生名器，这些自负狂不从自己身上找原因，却要求紧致的阴道。从这个层面来说，史蒂夫确是幸运的。

紧致的甬道很快认出了熟悉的气息，肌肉渐渐放松，手指的进出也更加容易。史蒂夫摸索着找寻足以让托尼尖叫的点，他记得那个位置，只是藏在褶皱里。托尼因为他的刻意搜刮而吐出一股热液，前端悄悄挺立起来，顶开原本覆盖其上的花瓣。他伸出手抚上丈夫已经勃起的巨物，将手伸进裤腰里，手心的灼热使他脸红。史蒂夫奖励地咬住他的乳首，Omega自带的信息素与玫瑰的淡淡香气混合在一起，简直是催情的药剂，让他用上了牙齿轻轻啃咬，手下动作也重了起来。

“啊——”托尼脑袋嗡地一声，在胸前的敏感点被细细对待的同时，体内藏于层层褶皱中的G点也被找到，加之那只按着他花蒂的手指，他在史蒂夫怀里软成了一滩水。

“是这里。”史蒂夫肯定道，声音因为舔舐而有些含糊不清。“你真敏感，亲爱的。”

“啊……不……别用手……”托尼蹙起眉头，想到之前被手指送上高潮的时候，那可真是有些丢人。但强壮的丈夫有着绝对的主动权。在他说完这句话时，史蒂夫抽出手指，还没等他松口气，两根手指一下子捅入那里，准确无误地按住了他的G点。托尼呜咽一声，一口咬上对方的肩膀，史蒂夫却全然不觉得痛，只是对准了那里不断抽插。托尼渐渐觉出不对——尿道突然酸胀不已，他想到自己上床前喝了不少水。

“嗯啊……停下……我……”托尼求饶地看着丈夫。

“什么？”史蒂夫这样问着。托尼无论如何也说不出那样秽乱的句子，自小他就被教育着要将所有心事埋藏于心。因此在他可以发出句子之前，他两腿紧紧绷直，从马眼涌出一波又一波淡黄的液体，同时下面那个已经湿透的花穴也喷出透明的体液。他竟然被丈夫的手指送上了射尿和潮吹的双重高潮。

“天哪托尼，你是水做的吧。”史蒂夫惊讶了一下，笑意浮上眼角，托尼羞愤愈加地别过脑袋，不愿理会这个始作俑者。但史蒂夫接下来的举动让他大惊失色。他直接抬起托尼一只腿，从侧面进入了他。刚刚高潮过的甬道足够润滑和富有弹性，但不代表它的主人可以承受这样的刺激。

“啊，等等……”托尼觉得体内一下子被撑得满满当当，每一丝褶皱都被抚平，所有敏感点都被紧紧贴在对方火热粗长的性器上。托尼有些后悔自己刻意的引诱，他的Alpha已经不需要他的引诱，就可以让他欲仙欲死。

“我等了太久，托尼。”史蒂夫调整呼吸道，“你身上铺满花瓣的时候，我就想这么做了。”

“啊……可是……明天……出门……”托尼一开始就被极其大力地顶弄，发不出完整的句子，涎水顺着唇角流下。他担心明天下不了床。

“我们乘马车去，不会走很多路的。”史蒂夫从身后抱着托尼，翻身将他压在身下，原本的侧位变成了后入式，性器在他体内转了一个角度，贲发的青筋搔刮着他的内壁。托尼还来不及尖叫，就被抵着花心猛肏，他这时可一点也分不出心思去想别人了，只能在自家Alpha的攻势下哭泣呻吟。

“哈啊……太，太快了……慢点……”入目是大片艳色的红色花瓣，在锦缎织就的被褥上盛放，他仿佛陷于玫瑰花田中，一道年轻的目光追随着他，丈夫的目光则牢牢锁定住他，他徒劳地抓住那些花瓣，它们却从指缝溜走。

“看着我，托尼。”史蒂夫扳过他的脑袋，与他激烈地交缠，各种意义上。

“唔嗯……”托尼任由泪水落下，滴在双方脸颊，濡湿丝绸的被面。宫口被顶弄地又酸又爽，他觉得自己会溺死在这个怀抱。高潮接踵而至，内壁抽动着拧出一股又一股的淫液，早已硬挺的阴茎在花瓣上擦出乳白的线条。像是纷纷扬扬洒落的花瓣，他被没顶的高潮淹没。

史蒂夫最后抵着甬道深处奋力抽插了十几下，在阴茎结胀大的前一刻将自己抽出，乳白的浊液喷洒在那两团雪白的臀肉之间，流进股缝之中。

身下的丝绸已经被濡湿，托尼趴在大片花瓣铺就的大床上，雪白的躯体与火红的被褥形成鲜明的反差。像是已经失去了所有力气，他只是趴着一动不动，大口地呼吸着。

“你不知道我有多爱你。”史蒂夫抱紧了身下的躯体，像是梦呓般低语着，而意识昏昏沉沉的托尼并未听清。

城堡地下的一间房里，年轻的男孩回忆着全身湿透而赤裸的王子，手上动作越来越快，最终低吼着射在自己掌心。轰轰隆隆的雷声在远方天际炸响，大雨倾盆而至，昭示着这个夏季最后一场暴雨的到来。


	6. Chapter 6

清晨，笃笃的敲门声将托尼从睡梦中唤醒，他发现自己躺在丈夫的怀抱中，那金灿灿的脑袋抵在他脸侧，送给他一个黏腻的早安吻。

“起床吧托尼，我们今天要去参加舞会。”

“昨晚是谁不知疲倦，要了我一次又一次。”托尼嗔怪地瞪他一眼，他的腰到现在还酸痛不已。

史蒂夫揉着他的腰侧笑道：“需要我抱你出去吗？”

“什么？当然不。”托尼想象了一下那个场景，只觉得脸要烧起来了，赶紧挣脱了Alpha的怀抱，对门外喊道：“进来吧。”

门开了，年轻的男孩小心地走进这间华丽的卧室，他手中拿着一捧玫瑰，替换掉瓶中枯萎的那束，他早间的工作只有这个。褐色的眼珠只在床上停留了一瞬，就望着地面直到离开。在合上门的一瞬，他因为房中浓烈的性爱气息痛苦地蹲在地上。

王子的肩头布满了吻痕。

在看到来人的脸时，托尼眼底闪过一抹亮光，他想起来自己交代的事，管家一定将他安排成了自己的贴身仆人，普通下人是没有资格进入他们的卧室的。但他不敢流露出太多欣喜，只是轻快地在丈夫唇瓣上啄了一下。

“我去挑选舞会要穿的衣服。”

史蒂夫望着爱人离开，嘴唇的触感似乎依旧停留着。这是托尼第一次主动吻他。

马车行驶在宽阔的大道上，最前面是大公和夫人的车辇，后面跟着几辆他们带的仆人与礼品。大公本该驾马在前，但他却要求与夫人合乘一辆车。

“唔嗯，别在这……”托尼被困在车厢与Alpha强壮的身躯之间，本就狭小的空间此时更加憋闷。他的Alpha不断在他口腔攫取氧分，手不老实地扯掉他的长裤，让光裸的臀肉贴紧他的腿根，而他自己只是解开裤头露出性器，其余衣服皆好好穿着。托尼感受到臀缝间的硬挺直直地对着他，让他如坐针毡，更何况对方的手指还努力分开臀缝在他股间探索，前一晚才被占有的花穴有些红肿，但进出却相当顺畅，随着手指搅动甚至还有精液从甬道深处流出。排泄的错觉让托尼羞耻地闭起眼，眼前渐渐出现早晨男孩修长有力的手指。那是劳动者的手，四肢一定也劲瘦有力，可以像现在这样托住他，自下而上地贯穿他……

“啊……”粗壮的阴茎在马车的颠簸中一下子整根没入，他被抱在Alpha的膝盖上操干，一下一下直插入体内最深处。未在发情期的宫口无法适应地收缩痉挛，却像另一张嘴吸允着Alpha的前端，诱使对方不断朝那里穿刺。

“哈啊……太深了……”肚子也要被捅穿的错觉让托尼的呻吟染上了哭腔，史蒂夫却腾出一只手来捂住他的嘴。

“亲爱的，你再叫他们都要听见了。”

“唔……”泪水在眼眶打转，自摩擦的内壁升腾而起的快感在体内乱窜，找不到出口。一想到驾车的车夫还有那些下人或许会听到，托尼全身都因为羞耻而变为粉红，更因为这别样的刺激兴奋地打颤。下体连接的地方渐渐发出肉体拍打的声音，他又一次湿得可怕，Omega多情的体质让他觉得自己像是最放荡的婊子，那泪一半出于快感，一半出自委屈。

史蒂夫感受到手指上的湿润，知道对方被自己又一次弄哭了，但他却因此而兽欲高涨，这个人尖叫哭泣只为了自己。他用力咬在托尼后颈，那一瞬间身下的Omega因为这标记而潮吹，透明的粘液喷湿了他精致的礼服，但谁也顾不上这个，在不断收缩的内壁中，他的硕大突破了宫口无力的阻拦，不断膨胀的结让托尼痛得几乎要昏厥，又爽得窒息。

“唔……你——”来不及反抗，大股精液直接喷射进他的生殖腔，托尼呜呜咽咽地，在接二连三的刺激中射了出来，而他甚至没来得及动手抚慰自己。

“你是我的了。”史蒂夫一遍一遍吻去他的泪水。托尼心乱如麻，他想不通为什么，不是在发情期，也不是在他们柔软的大床上，而是在这样狭小逼仄的空间，他被自己的Alpha标记了。就好像对方要急于证明些什么。

“我一直是你的。”

托尼徒然失去了所有力气，在体内的结消散之前，他都不可能从这个窒息的怀抱中离开。

史蒂夫的老友詹姆斯的城堡离他们不算很远，马车走了一个白天便到达目的地。这座城堡比之大公府邸更加奢华，傍晚的时候已经灯火通明，昭示着今晚的盛会。巴恩斯伯爵亲自在门口迎接好友的到来。

托尼一下马车就觉得腿酸软地几乎站不稳，下体更是隐隐作痛，史蒂夫及时扶住了他，对伯爵抱歉一笑：“他有些水土不服。”

詹姆斯腹诽着才一天路程有什么水土不服的，明显是某人做得太过火，面上却维持着得体的笑容，与好友碰了碰拳头。

“看到你们这么恩爱我真高兴。”他刻意强调了“恩爱”的发音，大公终于禁不住脸上一红，而托尼则羞恼地瞪了史蒂夫一眼。

夜幕降临，假面舞会开始了，无数衣着华丽的贵族涌入舞池。托尼今天穿了一身黑色的蕾丝套装，眼睛系着黑色半透明的蕾丝，低调得绝对不会使人联想到王子。史蒂夫则穿了一身深蓝的燕尾服，戴着银色的面具，只露出鼻尖和嘴唇，色系倒是与托尼相配。

托尼本不愿进入舞池，上天作证，他能好好站着就是个奇迹了。但史蒂夫直接将他打横抱起，直到舞池中央才放下，托尼只得跟随人群开始跳那些他曾练习过成百上千次的交际舞。

“你不喜欢这里。”史蒂夫在靠近他时肯定道。

托尼勾起一边唇角：“你看着这些衣冠楚楚的贵族，绝对想不到他们私底下有多不堪。”

“你自己也是贵族。”史蒂夫揽着他的腰飞快旋转。

“是的。我也讨厌我自己。”

他们没再说话了，直到音乐突然变了个调子。托尼还未从那种舒缓无趣的动作中回过神来，史蒂夫便拉着他快速地跳了起来。这种步伐他从未见过，与优雅毫不沾边，他踉踉跄跄地，几乎是被史蒂夫拽着才不至于摔倒。

“你没跳过这个？”史蒂夫问。

“从来没有！”托尼有些跟不上节奏。

“贵族也有詹姆斯这样不喜欢繁文缛节的人，”史蒂夫在激昂的音乐里大声道，“相信我，今晚你会对人类有所改观。”

托尼透过蕾丝，只见人群像是突然沸腾了一般，全然不顾形象地乱甩着头发，踢掉不合脚的鞋子，搂着心仪的人放肆亲吻。他像突然活过来一般，扯掉自己礼服下摆层层叠叠繁复的蕾丝，挽着史蒂夫跟随音乐扭动。所有的烦恼突然都不复存在，在对方银色面具下露出的湛蓝眼珠中，他看到自己放肆的大笑。

“想不到你是这样的，我是说……”

“以为我是老古董？”史蒂夫受伤地撇撇嘴，“拜托，我才二十多岁而已。”

“我现在觉得这场舞会很不错。”托尼大笑着在他脸上留下自己的唇印。

舞会到后来简直是群魔乱舞，托尼被震耳欲聋的音乐吵得头疼，在詹姆斯来找史蒂夫的时候便借口溜出去。呼吸着外面的新鲜空气，头一回他觉得如此心旷神怡。

“托尼……”

一个声音突然叫住了他。托尼先是吓了一跳，这里怎么会有人认出他？但从阴影中走出的熟悉身影让他马上放下戒备。

“噢彼得，你怎么不跟朋友们进去玩？”

“我……我在等您出来。”彼得看上去有些紧张，托尼便轻笑一声，或许是今夜太过兴奋，他主动揽住彼得的脖子，对着他的脸吹气。

“你要送给我一个吻吗？”

“不，我想……”彼得攥住他的手腕，眼神是那样真挚而热烈。“我们私奔吧。”

“……你说什么？”托尼的笑容凝固了。

“我借了一匹快马，我们可以顺着无人的小路跑到没人认识的地方，就你和我。”彼得快速说着，“你在城堡不快乐，我看得到，我会竭尽所能让你过上快乐的生活。”

“……”托尼沉默着将自己的手从对方手掌中抽出来，后退一步。

“你怎么知道我不快乐。”

“我看得出来，你讨厌这种生活——”

“那你又怎么知道我会喜欢你说的那种生活？”托尼激动了一下，又努力深呼吸使自己镇静。“我在这里至少衣食无忧，而你除了承诺又能给我什么？”

彼得张了张口，他发现自己无法反驳半句。他索性以实际行动来表达决心。就在城堡这侧的阴影中，他跪在王子面前，托尼起先不明就里，直到对方急促的呼吸喷洒在他的胯部，才明白了什么。

“快起来。”这里虽然没有人，但难保有人也想出来透气，那么只要一拐弯就能看见他们。但彼得这次没有听从对方的命令，他急于证明自己。扯掉下摆的礼服恰好方便了他的动作，他没费什么力气就解开了对方的裤扣，露出半勃的青涩性器，接着就含了进去。

“嗯……”理智告诉托尼这时候应该停下，但性器被包裹的感觉实在让他抽不开身，一想到是彼得在替他口交，他空虚的花穴就涌出热液。

彼得鼻息之间全是对方身上的味道，但夹杂其中的还有另一个阿尔法强势的气息。背德的感觉让年轻的阿尔法面红耳赤。他费力取悦着心爱的王子，一直将性器含到喉咙，模拟性交那样抽插着，托尼很快只能呻吟。

托尼觉得最近实在是纵欲过度了，身体越来越敏感，他现在想填满自己的小穴，但这样一定会被丈夫察觉，便只好并紧双腿缓缓磨擦以缓解那种瘙痒。龟头抵在对方喉咙时，他腿软地摇摇欲坠，但彼得将他双腿圈起来固定住，只能承受他的服侍。

“停下，我要……”

射精的欲望越来越强烈，托尼推推彼得的脑袋，但对方丝毫没有停下来的意思，甚至大力吮吸了一下，托尼呻吟一声，稀薄的精液直接射在对方嘴里。

彼得抽离自己，抬起头抹了抹嘴唇：“我想让你知道，将军办得到的事，我也做得到。”

托尼现在完全相信这一点。

在托尼转身离去的时候，彼得说出了埋在心底许久的句子。

“我爱你，托尼。第一次见面时，我就爱上你了。虽然我告诉自己这是不对的，但……我无法停止爱你。”

“……我知道。”托尼回过头看着他，眼神隐藏在蕾丝之下，漆黑的夜也看不见。

“我很抱歉，彼得，如果我做过什么让你误会的举动。因为我从来没有离开过金丝笼，所以早已失去了飞行的能力。”

托尼转身，这次脚步没有停留，一直走进那一片金碧辉煌之中。

“我不会放弃的！”青年在他身后大声说。

托尼闭了闭眼，还是狠下心走远了。

其实他想说很多，只是当事实已经无力改变的时候，谈及那些假如没有意义。

他想告诉彼得，就在这天早晨，当他望着那束新换的玫瑰，也曾想过抛下这一切远走高飞。但他已经被丈夫标记，他们缔结了这辈子也不能分离的古老契约，虽然不是出自本意，但托尼发现自己并不讨厌这样。

如果你早些告诉我就好了。

如果，新婚之夜跟着你跑掉就好了。

我是胆小鬼。


	7. Chapter 7

史蒂夫望着桌上的玫瑰花束发呆。重重鲜红的玫瑰之下，一朵洁白的，不属于这里的白玫瑰傲然挺立，他回忆了许久才记起自己的城堡后面确实种过白玫瑰，只是前任大公不喜欢这素净的白，城堡里便从未出现过它的身影。史蒂夫突然想起，这个夏天开始的时候，也是这样洁白的花瓣，他在什么地方见过。

“在想什么？”他的Omega走了进来，视线黏着在他身上。史蒂夫意识到自己已经标记了他，这段时期的Omega会格外黏人。

“没什么，”史蒂夫温柔地揽住他，将一缕下垂的卷发别在他耳后。“派了以前的花匠去打理玫瑰园，你知道吗？我们的城堡后面还种着白玫瑰，都快被我忘了一个世纪了。”

“哇喔，我居然没发现。”托尼挑挑眉：“我刚才去花园里散心了。”

“发情期快到了，你不要总往外面跑。”史蒂夫漫不经心地打理着他的衣服褶皱。

“还有十几天呢。”托尼虽然是否定着，却软软地靠在他身上任由对方动手动脚，最近史蒂夫的气息常使他感到安心。

“小心点总没错。”史蒂夫将他放在床榻上，自己也翻身躺在他身边。

“你上一次发情期是怎么度过的？”史蒂夫一出口就后悔了，果然托尼脸一红，瞪着他道：“还能怎么过，总不会找别人。”

“噢……”史蒂夫喉头一紧，尽量让自己不要想象托尼用什么东西抚慰自己的画面，但是……该死的，他完全管不住自己的思绪。

“你想看，是吗？”托尼太明白对方的心思了，从一个眼神中就能明白。他抚摸着史蒂夫柔软的薄唇，“你等下会操我吗？”

史蒂夫感到有热度透过双唇传递到全身，明明托尼的手指比他体温更加冰凉，于是他攥住那根手指，让它划过托尼的腹部，肚脐，一直到最下面的禁忌之地。

“是的，我会操你。”

托尼回忆起自己的第一次发情期，也是到现在为止唯一的一次。那绝对算不上什么好的经历，或者说，小王子长大以来头一次受那样的苦。他持续高烧，身体滚烫，刚刚成熟的性腺散发出致命的诱人气息，于是他的寝殿空空如也，任何人都不被允许入内。意识偶尔清醒的间隙，他口渴想要喝水，却发现自己的四肢软绵绵地，够不着近在咫尺的水杯。

撕裂我吧。托尼痛苦地发出呻吟，他现在不想要活着了，只有从源源不断流着体液的地方撕裂他，才会结束这种漫长地好似永无止境的折磨。他做了最难以启齿的事情，用手指或者别的什么他不知道的东西，让自己射出来，高潮过后内壁依然叫嚣着空虚。他头一次如此迫切地渴望一个Alpha，随便谁都好，来撕裂他，结束这种痛苦吧。

也就是那次之后，国王终于不得不承认自己的爱子已经到了谈婚论嫁的年龄，他在心里想了不少人选，都不甚满意，包括那个忠心耿耿又洁身自好的罗杰斯大公。他希望可以给托尼最好的。

“你有钟意的Alpha吗？”国王曾这样问儿子。

“我喜欢放风筝的人。”托尼刚刚勇敢地度过了情潮期，虚弱的声音一字一句传入国王耳中。

“什么？”国王不明就里。

“就那种，如果我是风筝，他可以让我飞得很高，但随时愿意让我回去。”

在深红锦被中的苍白脸颊，有一瞬间恢复了生机活。那时国王便知道，自己这个儿子是关不住的鸟儿，他一直渴望着飞出宫廷这座牢笼。

“你的城堡在南方一座山脚下？”霍华德若有所思地问史蒂夫。

“那么，你能答应我一件事吗？”

史蒂夫现在后悔了，他的请求简直是对自己的折磨。你看，托尼就在他眼前，将自己纤长的手指舔湿，那对所有人紧闭的大腿面对他半张着。接着，他将湿润的手指伸进两腿之间，分开两瓣成熟深红的肉唇，一点一点地让手指没入。到了底部时，他发出类似于小猫舒服的呼噜声。

“我想我按到敏感点了。”托尼看起来有些无措，他眨着自己的大眼睛，从手指撑开的地方涌出一股热液。史蒂夫看直了眼，他觉得自己裤子越来越紧绷，脑海中一个声音告诉他继续看下去，看他可以多诱人，另一个声音却要他赶紧上了自己的Omega。

当然，托尼不会告诉史蒂夫，他在想那个男孩替自己口交，那时他就想让年轻人有力的律动弄乱他。他想象那个男孩在舔着自己，而他耐不住情欲的折磨，就在男孩面前用手指操着欲求不满的自己，毫无上层人的矜持。他的男孩或许会代替他操进去，他不如史蒂夫的粗，却很长，可以一直肏进生殖腔……

就在他神魂颠倒的时候，体内的手指突然被抽离，即将高潮的身体瞬间泄了气。托尼终于被拉回了现实。史蒂夫皱着眉将他的手腕压在身体两侧，浓烈的占有意味填满了他们之间的空隙。显然，另一个声音占了上风。

“你第一次的时候，在想什么？”

“我……”

“是不是想让随便一个Alpha进来操你，把你干得淫水直流，嗯？”

“不……”托尼羞耻地否认着，但他当时确实是这样想的。

史蒂夫将他翻过去，雪白的臀瓣就这样暴露他眼前，他捏了捏那弹性极佳的臀肉，出其不意地一掌拍在上面。

“你就用这对翘屁股勾引人的，还是你那张灵活的小嘴？”

“史蒂夫？”托尼害怕了起来，对方的眼神看上去想要吃了他，生吞活剥那种，一瞬间他想到是不是自己暴露了什么，但落在臀部的手掌让他无法多想。

“我不是你丈夫吗，怎么从来不叫我这个？”史蒂夫将自己的阴茎放在托尼臀缝之间。“叫声老公我就进去。”

“啊……”托尼全身都因为羞耻变成了粉红色，史蒂夫的粗暴让他兴奋了起来，“老，老公……啊——”

他话音刚落，一个远比手指粗上许多的东西就进入了他。史蒂夫毫不留情地一插到底，刚刚被手指开拓过的小穴很好地容纳了他，层层媚肉缠绕着他青筋贲发的性器。他抬高了托尼的臀部让托尼以跪趴的姿势趴着，自己则从背后抱着他不断操干。这个姿势本就进地深，史蒂夫又大力地拿出了操到怀孕的架势，托尼一下子又爽又怕，五脏六腑都像是移位了。

“啊，轻点……老公……”

“轻点能满足你这张小嘴吗？”史蒂夫觉得自己一定是疯了，良好的修养仿佛一瞬间不翼而飞，对着托尼他只想深入，不断深入，弄坏他……

“呜……不能……就这样……啊嗯……”托尼一下子飙出了泪，最脆弱的地方被大力顶撞碾磨，习惯被占有的身体食髓知味，将所有痛苦化为快乐，他的身体随着对方的顶弄一下一下地向前移动，在一个深插中脑袋碰到了床头，又被对方搂着腰死钉在性器上。他似乎永远被禁锢在了这个怀抱中。

“高贵的王子，你知不知道那些下人暗中注视你的样子，你就该死地若无其事地散发魅力是吗？”

“呜……我不知道……”

史蒂夫突然就着插入的姿势抱起了托尼，对方慌忙夹紧他的身体以防掉下去。

“你要去哪？”

史蒂夫不说话，阴茎还埋在他体内，每一次走动都是重重的顶弄，托尼被逼得只能哭着呻吟。

他将对方压在窗台，甚至推开了一扇窗，这让托尼半个身子都悬在窗户外面。

“让他们看看，高贵的王子是怎么被干得直叫的。”

“不，你……”托尼倒不担心他会掉下去，史蒂夫的手臂那样有力，但只要有下人经过，就会看到他们的主子被压在窗台上猛操。

“啊，史蒂夫……会被发现的……”

“你不叫出来就不会。”史蒂夫腾出一只手来捂住他的嘴。

“唔嗯……”托尼只能把所有呻吟憋在嗓子里，无声地流着泪。这太超过了，太刺激了，他从未想过史蒂夫会有这样的一面。他有力的律动一下一下撞进最深处，低沉的声音说着下流的句子，性感的喘息喷在他背部。他觉得自己一定湿透了，肉体拍打发出激烈的声响，让他觉得就算忍住呻吟也依然会被人听见。

“呜——”托尼抽搐了一阵，从交合处喷出一股热流，把地毯洇湿了一大片，前端也早就射了不少在自己肚皮上。史蒂夫加快速度冲刺着，好像有什么东西在这次激烈的性爱中被撞得不翼而飞。

“你的高潮由我给予，你的身体属于我。”高潮的时候，史蒂夫附在托尼耳边说着，“我爱你。”

“我知道……”托尼又一次流泪了，头一次他想向上帝忏悔，可是那宛若天使羽毛的洁白花瓣，同样是上帝赐予他的珍宝。

8

“所以……”托尼用眼神询问着丈夫，“你想在这做吗？”

“你喜欢这里。”史蒂夫看着四周盛放的玫瑰。夏天总算要过去了，玫瑰也到了盛极反衰的时候，要落不落地挂在枝头。托尼推倒他，自己跨坐上去。

“是的，我喜欢这里。”他俯下身低声道：“从前我总是在花园里自慰。”

“哇噢，这可真是……”史蒂夫耳尖发红。

“我以为你会想知道这个。”托尼今天穿了一件长袍，而袍子下什么也没穿，因此撩起下摆他就很容易接触到了对方衣料下的阴茎。

“倒不是想知道，只是这让我很有成就感，因为这次在花园里是我操你。”

“今天我才是主导者。”托尼笑笑，臀缝夹着他的阴茎缓缓磨蹭。史蒂夫马上就硬起来了，他呼吸粗重起来。

“你一直是。”

“嗯……”托尼的目光有意无意地扫过茂密的花丛。这里接近白玫瑰园，也许……他说不好自己为什么要这样做，但，深呼吸，他似乎可以闻得到残留在花园里的一丝清冽的气息，而这让他心旷神怡。

“我早就想在这里做了，只是怕你不答应。”托尼拉下史蒂夫的裤子握住他的茎身，抬高身子让龟头磨蹭着他潮湿的穴口。

史蒂夫不安分地抬着臀部，但托尼蹙眉按住他。

“别动，让我来。”

他扶着完全硬起来的柱身，一点一点地坐下去，穴口肌肉被完全撑开，已经抵在生殖腔口，还有一截茎身露在外面，但双腿已经支撑不住自己的重量，于是在一声尖叫中，他一下子坐到了底部，柱身通过狭窄的入口一直深入到生殖腔内壁。他完完全全，彻彻底底地被打开了。

“托尼……”史蒂夫的性器像是被两张嘴同时咬着，一张一合的生殖腔口让他几乎想马上就射出来，他硬生生压住自己的欲望。托尼失神地坐着，知道对方叫他才缓缓动起来，硕大的龟头卡在生殖腔里，他努力抬高身子才让那个东西拔出来，这时双腿已经没了力气，又重重地顶回去。内壁不断有热液涌出，托尼顾不得这个，在一次次濒临高潮的深撞中浑身酥软。

不远处的花丛里，一对亮晶晶的眸子紧紧盯着着一幕。彼得快被冲破胸腔的嫉妒搞疯了，他做不到只是看着托尼与别的男人欢好，但他无力改变自己的身份，无力改变这一切。

“哈啊，你又……变大了……”

色情的低吟与淫靡的画面让他不自觉下体充血。他几乎是恶狠狠地将手伸进裤子，套弄出自己无处发泄的欲火，他看着托尼颈部怎么也遮不住的吻痕，他眼角晶莹的泪，他濒临高潮时后仰的脖颈，无意识舔舐下唇的舌尖……只是这样看着，他的呼吸越来越急促。

另一边，史蒂夫终于受不了地自下而上狠狠贯穿着他，托尼像失禁一般湿透了，他放声浪叫着，随着对方越来越粗重的呼吸，逐渐攀升至情欲的巅峰。托尼眼前突然什么也没有了，大脑嗡声作响，在他能反应过来之前，Alpha的结再次在他体内张开，源源不断的精液灌进内壁，让他在潮吹中又射了出来。与此同时，彼得也急促地低喘一声，弄湿了自己的手心。

史蒂夫坐起抱着托尼，等体内的结消散，一拔出性器精液就从合不拢的穴口汩汩流出。他的视线穿过朵朵鲜红的玫瑰，落在男孩苍白的脸上。

“一起来吗？”

“什么？”还处于高潮余韵中的托尼疑惑地抬眼看着他。

史蒂夫将托尼双腿分得更开，还在一张一合流出白浊的私处一览无遗。他对着那个方向一字一句道：

“我说，你要一起吗？”

【正文完】


	8. 番外一：红白玫瑰（发情期，三P）

史蒂夫觉得彼得大概是上辈子为国捐躯，或是什么大慈善家，否则这无法解释为什么自己的Omega会对他情有独钟。最重要的是，他一点也不想面对这样一个事实：在他向彼得发出那个荒唐的邀请之后不久，可能也就洗个澡的功夫，托尼进入了人生的第二次发情期。在此之前的几个月他一直与托尼待在一起，偏偏是在这时候发情，就好像他在等着彼得似的。

史蒂夫不是没有见过托尼诱人的样子，只是没见过这么诱人的时候：他因为欲望而在床上翻滚搅动，下身溢出的粘液浸湿了夹在腿间的被子，看起来想让任何东西操他。史蒂夫发誓自己看到托尼往床柱那边挪了挪。于是在更糟糕的事情发生前，他努力让自己刚刚才好好射了一次的小兄弟振作起来，插入那个更热更湿的小穴——要命的是，那个彼得就在旁边看着。

刚刚沐浴的发丝半干地铺在托尼背上，像极了某种神秘的图腾，在被填满的时候，他发出一声满足的嘤咛，像小猫伸懒腰那样仰着头绷直了脊背，史蒂夫最近喜欢从后面操他，于是托尼觉得自己还能做更多。

“过来，彼得。”他努力聚焦双眼对傻站着的青年招手道，“你，啊——你不想让我……帮帮你吗？”

彼得看着托尼被操得乱七八糟，吐出连他自己也不知道的淫词浪语，下身早就硬得爆炸，但另一个Alpha强势的气息让他望而却步。拜托，这可是罗杰斯大公，驰骋战场的护国将军，他手臂就有自己脑袋粗……彼得并不怕这时候对方会揍自己一顿，但之后他们一定会决斗一次的，一定会。

“还愣着干嘛，托尼需要你。”史蒂夫承认自己嫉妒地发疯，于是更加用力地操托尼。经脉分明的深红色性器在雪白的臀瓣间进出，而穴口四周则被自己操成了娇艳的绯红，这让他极有成就感。托尼的第一次和这之后的很多次都属于自己，那个青年在床上怎么会有自己这般有力？

“你喜欢我用力操你吗？”他故意问着。

“嗯……喜欢，再用力点……”托尼语无伦次道。

好吧，去他的决斗。彼得忍受不了地上前，令他意外的是，托尼在他过来的时候整个人向后瑟缩了一下，这让史蒂夫顶到了脆弱的生殖腔。

“啊————不……”托尼摇着头，“你的味道……”

室内的两个Alpha对视一眼，突然明白了过来。托尼已经被史蒂夫标记了，在发情期间他会本能地排斥别的Alpha靠近。

“噢托尼，你真棒。”史蒂夫无法抑制自己翘起一边唇角，更加大力地在甬道深处那个脆弱的小口研磨。于是托尼顾不上彼得了，满脑子都想着被丈夫的大肉棒贯穿。

“天哪，史蒂夫……啊……”

彼得挫败又极其尴尬地后退一步，这时候他恨不得自己没有在这间卧室，不，从没出生最好。他终于直观地意识到自己与情敌的差距——史蒂夫已经抢先一步标记了托尼，这意味着至少在发情期自己永远无法靠近托尼。

再留在这里只是自讨没趣，青年默不作声地推开门出去，又一次地，他靠着厚重的大门颓然坐下，不知道自己何去何从。城堡里的下人像是都知道了什么，路过时对他瞥以或同情或讽刺的目光，彼得甚至没有意识到有人路过。

“亲爱的，你不是很喜欢他吗？”史蒂夫抓着面前散乱的卷发，“怎么不许他操你？”

“我很抱歉，史蒂夫……”托尼脑袋被拽得有些痛，只能扬起美丽的脖颈，生理性的泪水顺着下巴流进锁骨，“我……不该这样……可我控制不住自己……”

托尼当然明白，史蒂夫早就知道了，或许从一开始就知道，背德的快感与懊悔在他神经里酝酿。

“没事的，你知道我会答应你任何请求。”史蒂夫轻柔地抚摸着他光滑的脊背，“但说谎的孩子是要被惩罚的。”

与手上动作毫不相符，他用力向前一顶，肏开了肉穴最深处的小口，托尼只来得及发出尖叫，下身就像失禁一样流着透明的潮吹液。最为敏感的地方被一下一下大力操干，肚子像是要破裂一般。

“啊——不，那里不行……”

“怎么不行，我们不是进去过吗？”史蒂夫动作丝毫未停，甚至连频率都没有任何变化。

“呜啊……不是的……要肏烂了……”发情期的身体根本禁不住这样的操干，托尼在一声高过一声的惊叫中又一次高潮，这次是前面禁不住先射了，但花穴的高潮似乎从未停止，很多次他觉得已经到了尽头，却在下一个深顶中又喷出一股热液。

“知道吗，你比那些最下等的军妓还淫荡，”史蒂夫摸着两人结合处的粘液，羞辱地抹在托尼半张的双唇，“尝尝你自己的骚味。”

“唔……求你……”托尼难堪地将脑袋埋进羽毛枕，他当然知道自己现在有多淫荡，像原始的动物一样被从后面占有着，脆弱的生殖腔也被当做可供玩弄的一部分，Omega发情的身体却让他高潮迭起。他知道自己愧对于丈夫，因此没有任何资格在这场性事中得到任何主动权，只能接受惩罚。

史蒂夫越来越快，托尼知道他快到了，而他的龟头还是时不时顶开生殖腔。

“知道吗，你要给我生孩子，就用你最骚的这张小嘴。”史蒂夫最后重重顶开生殖腔，胀大的结一瞬间填满了已经被蹂躏地红肿的内壁，大股精液再次占领了那里。“等你生了孩子，我还是会操你，就在摇篮旁，孩子的摇篮曲就是你的叫床声，我会让你不断怀孕，等我们的孩子长大，我还是会操你，你最好记住这个。”

托尼已经发不出声音，对方的话让他内壁一阵抽搐，盛不下的体液从穴口汩汩流出。他完全相信对方会这样做。

带着一身性爱气息的Alpha推开门，这点动静却让彼得抬头，史蒂夫发现对方眼眶居然有些红润。刚刚各种意义上好好发泄了一次的大公心情很好，他居高临下地看着另一个Alpha：

“进去吧，他这会需要你。”

彼得还在思考这句话的真心程度，却见史蒂夫披着长长的外袍下楼去，大概是要来杯事后茶。于是彼得推开门再次回到那里。托尼看起来完全被操透了，一点也不知道自己大张着腿趴在湿透的床单上，任由混合着精液的各种体液从穴口流出。这让他想到午间在玫瑰园的一幕。彼得小腹紧了紧，站在远处对托尼道：

“你能动吗？最好盖上被子以免着凉。”

托尼听到声音似乎才意识到屋子里还有一个人，吃力地掀起眼皮。乱糟糟的棕色卷发，狗狗眼，一声粗麻衣服……是彼得无误了。他瞬间红了眼眶，这次不是生理性的泪水。

“呜……彼得……”

“怎么了？”彼得没见过情绪如此崩溃的托尼，考虑到他还一副被蹂躏过度发样子，彼得很容易联想到是不是对方做得太过火。

只是这不足以让他哭得这么厉害吧……

彼得顾不得对方会不会排斥自己，大步上前将他身子努力拖起来，让他湿漉漉的脑袋靠在自己肩头，托尼觉得很不舒服，说不上哪里不舒服，也许哪里都不舒服，于是没有拒绝这个怀抱。

“我很抱歉彼得……我是个坏人。”

“你是我见过最善良的人之一了。”彼得不断轻拍安抚他的脊背。

“不……我引诱了你，却无法给你任何东西。”托尼眼睛一眨，又一滴泪水滚落，“史蒂夫他……一直都知道，他却什么也没说。为什么……我不值得你们对我这样好……”

“托尼，你不知道自己有多好……”彼得轻轻吻去他的眼泪，“这是我们自己的选择，你值得被全世界宠爱。”

托尼还抽泣着说了些什么，彼得只好一直安慰，他甚至想发情期的Omega都是这样度过情潮的间隙吗？托尼看起来比往常更脆弱，Alpha天生的保护欲此刻充满了心脏，即使……对方身上的气味几乎完全被另一个Alpha的味道盖住了，但看着他身上那些暧昧的红痕，刚刚高潮过还未褪下去红潮的脸颊，娇艳欲滴的双唇，水雾弥漫的双眼……彼得在心里唾弃自己，他想要了。

“嗯……”托尼的声音突然化作一声嘤咛，与此同时浓烈的香甜气息充斥了彼得的鼻腔，想不到第二波情潮这么快就来了。彼得知道这是自己出手的机会了，他试探着让舌尖轻吻玫瑰花瓣似的唇瓣，托尼别开脑袋。

“不行，我难受……”

好吧，你不能放弃，彼得，一定还有别的办法的。彼得暗中为自己鼓劲。他放倒托尼让对方平躺好，此刻托尼柔顺地完全听从他的指挥，彼得让自己趴在托尼脚下，以M型拉开他的两条腿，红红的穴口就暴露在他眼前。

“彼得，你得出去，我不舒服……”托尼为难地看着他，但很快他就说不出拒绝的句子了，因为彼得含住了他穴口的两片阴唇。

“天哪，彼得……”

托尼试图推开他，双腿却一下子瘫软没了力气，夹住对方脑袋的小腿更像是欲拒还迎。彼得以前从没做过这个，他在学习如何让托尼更舒服，舌尖试探地戳进湿漉漉的穴口，感受到明显的收缩后，他又试探着用牙齿轻咬肉唇，舌尖舔过不易察觉的花蒂。

这次真的是彼得。托尼浑身燥热起来，被舔穴的滋味好得不真实，他下意识就按着对方的脑袋让他更加用力地吮吸自己，而彼得完全没辜负他的期待，卷起舌头在穴口戳刺，舔走那些不断分泌的液体，鼻息之间都是对方甜蜜的味道，令他沉醉不已。

青年人的舔弄很有力，但很快托尼就不满足于此，习惯被填满的肉穴此刻空虚无比，渴望着什么东西进入他。

“唔嗯……进来……”托尼催促道。彼得不敢相信自己的耳朵，怔怔地望着对方。

“我可以吗？”

“操进来，快点。”托尼主动将腿分得更开。

“哦……”彼得觉得自己一定像熟透的龙虾那样红，他慌乱地解着衣带，却不小心把活结拉成了死结，于是只好将那身衣服扯破。他早就硬得不行的小兄弟瞬间跳了出来。托尼第一次见对方的性器，果然如他预想的一般青涩，颜色很浅，但尺寸绝对可观，柱身还有些弯曲的弧度。托尼不用再说什么，彼得屏着呼吸将自己对准那里，一点一点地挤进那个温暖的甬道，瞬间而至的汹涌快感让他倒吸凉气。

“天哪，您……太棒了……”彼得忍住想要马上射精的欲望，开始在被开拓好的成熟甬道内抽插，托尼抱着他的脖子，一点也没有起先的排斥了。

“嗯……彼得，找我的敏感点。”他摆出那种王子的姿态命令道，而对方显然乐于听从指挥，开始变着角度在他内壁戳刺。他带点弧度的柱身仿佛天生就是为找到托尼的敏感点而生的，没多久托尼的声音就高了一个调子，彼得知道就是这里了。他对准那里开始猛烈的进攻。这一刻他感到堵在心头的某样东西完完全全地消失了，他终于占有了心爱的人。

“哈啊……就是那里……好棒……”托尼觉得那一点被磨地麻木，但更多的快感源源不断地涌出，化为晶莹的体液。就在这时卧室门开了，托尼马上知道是史蒂夫，这种就在丈夫面前偷情的感觉让他瞬间绞紧了内壁，攀上一个巅峰。

史蒂夫在屋外就知道里面在做什么好事，虽然他早料到会这样，但看到托尼被骑他在身上的另一个Alpha操得欲仙欲死，胸口的酸意始终无法消退。他大步上前强势地插入他们之间，用一个窒息的吻夺取了托尼的注意力，然后他对彼得道：“一起来吧。”

青年全身发红，瞬间明白了对方的意思，他看向托尼，托尼却茫然地睁着双眼，似乎完全不清楚现在的情况。于是他点点头。

史蒂夫从身后抱着托尼，让他趴在彼得的身上，两根手指从他们连接的缝隙探进去。穴口本该承受不了更多，但发情期的Omega就有这个本事，他吞进了史蒂夫的手指。

“你们要干什么？”托尼这时才后知后觉地意识到了危险。彼得安抚道：“只是让你更舒服，不会有事的。”

“不，不行……”他话音未落，另一个更为粗大的东西就挤了进来，两根Alpha的性器紧紧贴在一起，与被撑得变形的内壁粘连，一瞬间的痛楚让托尼再次哭泣尖叫，但史蒂夫只是不断深入，一直到只留卵蛋在外。  
彼得觉得自己第一次就玩三人行实在是对耐力的极大考验。

所有褶皱都被撑开，隐藏的已知的敏感点都被碾压着，这时他们开始动了，一前一后的交替抽插让他的小穴无时无刻都被充满，托尼被夹在两座山之间，甚至没有丝毫逃脱的可能，只能随着他们的动作起起伏伏，无人安慰的雄性器官没有挺立就流着白浊，前后的双重高潮让他昏了过去，又被一个深顶弄醒。

“我爱他。”史蒂夫盯着彼得的眼睛。

“我对他的爱不比你少。”彼得也回望着他，两个Alpha攀比似的一下比一下用力，托尼就在这样的反复高潮中昏迷又清醒。

最终还是彼得忍不住先射了，史蒂夫用尽所有意志力在结胀大前将自己抽出，然后他下床射在托尼失去焦距的眼皮上，将他弄得更加凌乱。彼得将自己埋进生殖腔，他的精液多得把小小的腔内填满还溢出来。托尼被两个Alpha双重标记，他会发烧一整天，然后身体才会适应这样大的变化。

“你知道我还是讨厌你。”史蒂夫最后说，“不过往后你得照顾好他，就像我一样。”


	9. 番外二：孕期二三事

托尼初到南方时，完全吃不惯这里的口味，他想不通为什么会有人爱吃蜗牛。然而最近，他发现自己对于任何食物都有着异常高涨的热情。晚餐时当他吃完自己面前那盘焗蜗牛，又将魔爪伸向彼得的盘子时，连史蒂夫也忍不住问他：“你什么时候开始喜欢这个了？”

“不知道，放在我面前就拿起来吃了。”托尼眨巴眨巴眼睛无辜地看着他，于是史蒂夫又吩咐厨房临时再做了一份出来。饭后甜点是托尼最爱的覆盆子蛋糕，三人份的蛋糕，史蒂夫跟彼得看着托尼几口吃完了。

“托尼，你不能再吃了。”彼得有些担忧地瞄了瞄对方不知不觉鼓起来一些的肚子。史蒂夫则强行将对方带离了餐桌。

“如果你要吃这么多，每天饭后得跟我锻炼身体。”

“拜托，我好不容易胃口好了点，”托尼不满地想要挣脱自己的手臂，却发现自己挣扎不开，于是只好转变策略：“在家时都没有人限制我的饮食！”

“你不觉得自己最近胖了不少吗？”彼得声音很小，但托尼还是听见了，他瞬间变了脸色，两个Alpha都没有见过他变脸这么快的时候。

“我明白了，你们嫌弃我胖了是吗。”托尼气鼓鼓地在史蒂夫手臂的钳制中疯狂挣扎扭动着，“你们太过分了，我一点也没胖，一点也没——”

“冷静点托尼，我们没有！”史蒂夫发现自己居然差点被托尼推开，他现在激动地有些异常了。

“放开，我要回家去——”托尼看起来真是气坏了，史蒂夫不满地瞥了彼得一眼，对方自知失言，赶紧上前合力按住托尼，意想不到的事发生了：托尼突然昏了过去，若不是他们扶着，铁定会摔到地上。

“他这是气昏了？”彼得目瞪口呆。

医师的诊断结果否定了彼得的猜测，相反还给他们上了一课。两个Alpha毫无尊严地被班纳医生劈头盖脸地一顿骂时，才在大脑充血的轰鸣声中意识到：他们的Omega怀孕已经两个月了。

“我不管你是什么王公贵族，既然标记了一个Omega就要对他负责，这是最基本的道德，”班纳医生气急败坏道：“更何况现在里面躺着的是我们国家的储君，他肚子里的是未来的王储，万一出了事谁负责？你，”他指着史蒂夫道，“你作为丈夫不知道自己什么时候射进去的吗？”

“我……”史蒂夫面红耳赤，一个字也说不出来，现在想想，发情期确实已经过了两个月，院子里的玫瑰彻底落了，只剩下一片深绿的枝叶。

“还有你，”班纳又指着彼得说，“你作为王子的亲信，居然也没察觉到任何不同寻常的事吗？”

“他最近胃口很好。”彼得赶紧说出自己的发现，希望别再被骂得狗血喷头了。

“你觉得还能因为什么，王子殿下现在负担着另一个小生命，不喜欢吃才有问题。”班纳毫不留情，喝了口水接着道，“还有，别以为我闻不出来，相信你们也都心知肚明。我不管你们贵族之间玩什么三人行的把戏，就告诉我，孩子是谁的？”

史蒂夫跟彼得对视一眼，发现对方都红得要命，并且从彼此眼中看到一丝绝望。

“我们……不知道。”

现在两个Alpha自觉垂着头，准备接受更为严厉的批评。

托尼满意地发现，自从自己不小心晕了一次以后，没有人再限制他的饮食了。他可以在午夜十二点叫醒彼得，让他去厨房为自己偷一块蛋糕，或是吃完一整盆蜗牛，没有人再拿体重说事。他的Alpha们总是用那种欲言又止的眼神看着他，托尼装作没看到，让他们顾忌着点不说自己最好。可惜没几天他发现了一件更严重的事：他的Alpha们似乎突然对他失去了性趣，无论他怎么撩拨都没有真的把自己的老二放进他的体内，托尼恍然大悟——他们是想用这种方法逼自己节食。

“我才不会为了让别人对我重拾性趣而节食。”托尼满不在乎地对自己说。一周过去，两周过去，三周过去……好吧，托尼忍不住了，他佩服两位Alpha的毅力，他决定投降。

“告诉我，如果我少吃点你们就会碰我，对吗？”

史蒂夫跟彼得这些天建立了某种苦兮兮的联盟，他们对视一眼，痛苦地摇摇头。

“不，托尼，你想吃什么就吃吧，我们不能碰你。”

“怎么，你们打算出家了吗？”托尼百思不得其解，他看向镜子里自己愈发白皙有光泽的皮肤，总觉得自己的魅力值不该下降地这么快才是。

“不，我们就是不能……”

“你们俩搞到了一起？”

“什么？当然不！！！”两个Alpha异口同声道。

“好吧，托尼，我们犹豫了许久该不该告诉你，”史蒂夫为难道，“因为，你知道，你是未来的国王，我们不知道你愿不愿意……”

“你怀孕了，托尼。”彼得大声说，“这就是我们不能碰你的原因。”

在托尼昏过去的时候，史蒂夫瞪了他一眼。

“循序渐进，懂吗？你让我们的努力白费了。”

令史蒂夫意外的事，托尼醒来后坦然接受了肚子里孕育了另一个生命的事实。“不是说我就能很好地适应，但你们得一开始就告诉我。上帝啊，我前天还去游泳来着。”

“你，你愿意？我是说……”这绝对超出史蒂夫的预计了。

“否则还能怎么样，”托尼奇怪地看着他，“你是不是对自己的能力有什么误会？发情期那几天可还历历在目呢。”

史蒂夫瞬间从耳朵红到脖子根，一句话也说不出了。

“所以你早知道自己会怀孕？”彼得听出了弦外之音。

“怎么说呢……”托尼抚摸着自己软乎乎的肚子，“我从来不喜欢小孩，不过，如果是你们的孩子，我会好好将他养大。”

“托尼，你是最棒的。”做父亲的喜悦溢满胸腔，史蒂夫将他揽入怀中，直到此时，Alpha们悬着的心才落了下来。

孕期三个月，托尼迷上了婴儿用品，由于不知道是男孩女孩还是双胞胎，他每样都买了两件。国王和王后的贺信也到了，托尼随便看了一眼就放在桌上没再留心，现在他全部的注意力都被几个月后要降生的小宝贝吸引了。

孕期四个月，禁欲了许久的Alpha终于如愿以偿，虽然在怀孕前两个月他们依然毫无节制，但自从知晓托尼怀孕以来就再没碰过他。已经显怀的托尼躺在床边，身下史蒂夫贯穿了他的后穴，彼得则站在床边小心地在花穴里刺探。托尼不满他们过于小心，催促着对方动快一些，久未经人事的身体把两个Alpha夹得欲仙欲死，没一会儿就交代了进去。

孕期六个月，托尼犯了王子病，愈发沉重的身体让他苦不堪言，哭着要打掉这个孩子，两个Alpha日夜轮流安抚，才让托尼逐渐接受“孩子已经六个月不能打掉”的事实。他们决定以后无论如何都不能对孩子说起这件事。

七个月的时候，托尼只能坐在史蒂夫阴茎上，嘴里含着彼得的，或者反过来。沉重的孕肚让他无法再像以前那样压着史蒂夫做爱。看着镜子里变形的身体，托尼为自己逝去的青春而伤感不已。

八个月时，他们因为起名发生了争执。鉴于谁也不知道孩子是谁的，而皇室的孩子都要跟随皇室姓斯塔克，所以托尼否定了孩子叫史蒂夫·斯塔克或是彼得·斯塔克的决议，他还是男孩女孩一样起了一个，男孩叫爱德华，女孩叫伊丽莎白，理由是“听上去就像是统治者。”

第九个月，托尼在泡澡的时候突然临产，史蒂夫手忙脚乱地叫来班纳医师，随后跟彼得吃力地把只裹着一条毯子的托尼抬进卧室。当天夜里爱德华王孙降世，小王孙跟托尼简直是一个模子里刻出来的，琥珀色的眼珠一出生就睁得老大。史蒂夫对比了一下另一位棕发棕眼的Alpha，决定还是好好珍爱托尼的第一个孩子。

鸡飞狗跳的孕期到这里终于暂告一段落，托尼发誓自己不会再受这种苦了。接着在第二年夏天，伊丽莎白小公主也降生了，这次是个金发灰蓝眼珠的漂亮小天使。


	10. 番外三：缺一不可

时间像一把利刃切开未来与过去，夹在其中的现在就被割裂成两个样子，一半跟随过往埋葬，一半抛弃所有义无反顾向前。

托尼站在窗边看向外面的玫瑰田。或许是前几年春天充沛的雨水把这花滋养得极好，今年雨水不如前些年充沛，玫瑰便不再茂盛。时间也在他脸上留下痕迹，笑起来时眼角的细纹变得清晰，两个孩子也到了在花园追逐嬉戏的年纪。好像一不留神就已经过了这么久。

身后窸窸窣窣的动静引起了他的注意，不用回头就知道，彼得学剑回来了。下一秒他落入一个带着汗水咸腥味儿的怀抱，像贴着一个小火炉。

“在看孩子们玩耍？”蜕变地更为成熟的声线撩动他的神经，托尼推推他，“是的，你先去洗个澡再说。”

彼得吻了吻托尼的后颈才松开他，将佩剑解下来靠着茶几放下。这是近几年大部分青壮年Alpha的标准佩剑，战争就像一场突如其来的暴雨将一切毁得乱七八糟。所有肢体健全的Alpha都要为保家卫国出力，但托尼不能再承受失去一位Alpha的痛苦了，所以他央求父亲将彼得留在自己身边。

当然，史蒂夫作为将军早就去了前线，托尼还记得出发那日，他的金发在日光下反射出金色的光芒，就在这光芒里他吻了托尼，保证自己会很快回来。

这一去就是两年。

托尼已经习惯在每个阳光充足的日子里，站在从前史蒂夫总爱站着的窗边，望着家门口那条平坦的小路发呆。他这时总觉得年轻时的自己真是天真地可怕，在这高塔之上，一切隐秘的角落都无所遁形，史蒂夫无疑是爱他的，保留了他所有的尊严，甚至接纳这个家庭多了另一位Alpha。他跟彼得最近总要感叹几句这个。

小王孙这时“蹬蹬蹬”地跑上楼，向爸爸展示自己的最新成果。

“我给妹妹编了花环。”他一副小绅士的模样，隆重邀请出头戴花环的金发小天使。5岁的伊丽莎白已经是大姑娘了，矜持地提着裙摆对爸爸行礼。

“好看吗？”她亮晶晶的蓝眼睛总会使托尼想起另一个人，于是托尼一把抱起她，亲了亲她圆乎乎的小脸蛋。“你是最美的小天使。”

“那我呢？”爱德华有些嫉妒地张开手臂。托尼放下女儿，又抱起脏兮兮的儿子，将他塞到彼得怀里。

“你们都得先洗澡再说。”托尼无情地宣判道。

“哎，大人总是这么偏心。”

棕发小天使愤愤不平地抗议道，这句话成功逗笑了在场的所有大人。

夜里好不容易将孩子们哄睡着，托尼回到自己的卧室，刚上床又落入一个怀抱。

“孩子们睡了吗？”彼得贴着他的耳朵问。

“睡了。”

这句话几乎是暗号，身后人的动作立即大胆了起来，滚烫的掌心伸进他衣襟里处处点火。彼此熟知的身体很容易被撩拨起欲火，托尼放任自己跟随欲望浮沉，在彼得掌心他的欲望挺立，股缝夹着彼得的缓缓磨蹭。当然这样远远不够，隔靴搔痒只会让欲望更加浓烈，因此在彼得从后面进入他时，托尼差点咬到自己舌头，这让Alpha只能用一个长长的吻来堵住他的嘴，以免隔壁的小房客们听到什么动静。

自从那两个孩子开始满地跑以后房事大都如此，史蒂夫开玩笑说这下我们也像是在偷情，这个玩笑换来了一阵尴尬的沉默，于是他意识到自己讲了个很糟糕的笑话。

托尼依然为此自责，即使史蒂夫已经接受了这一切。

托尼在彼得进入自己的时候不合时宜地想到了这个糟糕的笑话，不在发情期的穴口绷得紧紧的，因此他感到一丝疼痛。彼得感受到前进的阻力，忽然觉得有滴液体落在自己脸上。

“托尼？”彼得出声询问着，试图吻去他眼角不断溢出的液体。托尼一开始只是无声流泪，后来变成了抽泣，彼得只得将他抱得足够紧，顾不得继续做什么了。

“天哪，我想他。”托尼泣不成声，“我太想他了。”

“他会回来的。”

彼得一遍遍拍打着他的脊背说着。他知道，自己无论如何也无法完全抱紧这个人，哪怕是将身躯揉碎，骨血融入体内，他的一部分也不属于自己。

“大人总是这么偏心。”他忽然想到儿子这句话。

第二天托尼从他怀中醒来，颇有些愧疚地将脑袋埋进他的胸口。过了这么久，他的男孩也有了足够厚实的胸膛，有时候他会分不出来这是谁的怀抱，心脏总是难以承受地绞痛，两个Alpha的爱似乎对一个人来说有些过多了。

彼得想不到是托尼提出来要分房睡。他根本无法拒绝对方的任何请求，只是问了一句，发情期要怎么办？

“我会打抑制剂。”托尼说着，像是在陈述别人的事情。

彼得觉得自己有点生气了。

“你有两个Alpha，而你打算像其他失去了丈夫的Omega那样伤害自己的身体吗？”他敲了敲自己的佩剑，“我会保护你，即使王国更需要我，我也留下来保护你。如果你不需要我，又为什么要留我在这里？”

托尼怔愣着，忽然他捂住脑袋蹲下。

“我不知道，彼得。我不配拥有这些，拥有你们，我把自己的丈夫送上战场，却留下你——”

“那我又是什么？”彼得眼眶发红地握紧了拳头。“其实贪心的是我才对，还真的指望得到肉体也能得到你的心……”

他转身，头一次没有听从对方的命令，步入幽深阴暗的走廊内。

史蒂夫要回来的那天，托尼照常坐在他从前喜欢的窗台，替女儿扎了个奇丑无比的辫子，父女俩正闹得不可开交。那条向来没什么人经过的小路上出现一个小黑点时，他以为是自己眼花，接着那黑点越来越大，托尼再也坐不住，他推开卧室门却尴尬地发现隔壁的门同样大开。彼得摸摸鼻子说：“他回来了。”

“我刚刚看到。”托尼望着自己的男孩，自己的。他忽然觉得这些分床睡的夜晚可笑无比。他以为隔着一道墙壁就能把那些丝丝缕缕的情感斩断，不过是自欺欺人。他爱这两个男人，失去其中任何一个都会痛苦万分，这没什么好否认的。

下楼的步伐停滞了一会，托尼搂着男孩的脖子在他脸侧轻吻一下。

“我马上就回来。”

彼得在楼上看着托尼步伐轻快地下楼，看着他落入男人的怀抱，他以为自己会嫉妒，结果并没有，他松了一口气。这段感情里没有绝对的平等关系，他做不了的，那个男人说不定会做到。他就像从前一样默默守候着，做没有勋章的骑士，为他扫清前进路上的荆棘。

被遗忘在室内的小公主探头出来，奶声奶气道：“爸爸去哪了？”

“你的爸爸去接父亲了。”彼得抱起她，一步一步走下回旋的阶梯。

“父亲在这啊？”伊丽莎白伸手摸了摸彼得的鼻尖，在她的记忆里没有另一个父亲的存在。彼得忍不住笑起来，忽然有些头疼将来要怎么给孩子们解释这个。

“这是一个很长的故事，我会慢慢讲给你听。”

战争结束了。


	11. 番外四：童话最后的结局

马车缓缓驶离城堡。在托尼的记忆中这是第二次离开他们的辖地，上次还是新婚不久去詹姆斯家的舞会，而这次却是永别了。

接到那封信的时候托尼一家正在用餐，壁炉里木柴噼里啪啦地烧着，伴随着金属餐具碰撞的脆响，还有家人低声的交谈。管家将信交给托尼，这不常见，因为家主是史蒂夫，除非是宫里的来信。托尼打开它，笑容凝固在脸上。

在颠簸的马车里，托尼抱着暖炉，手却还是止不住颤抖。两个Alpha一左一右地贴紧他，才让他不至于东倒西歪。

“坚强点托尼，你马上就是国王了。”史蒂夫尽力安抚着他，虽然自己也不大好受，他对老国王的印象不错，后世评价起来也会是一位明君，更何况他将托尼交到了自己手上。

“我没想过他们会离开，我是说……这太突然了，我还没有准备好做个统治者。”托尼此时后悔自己的绝情，成婚以来他居然从未回过宫里，他在这世外桃源待得太久，忘了自己将要成为的，忘了童年那为数不多的温馨时光。他的母亲是位真正的淑女，从来不会对他说一句重话，幼时最温暖的记忆便是在她怀里听故事。相比起来父亲却严厉了许多，逼着他学习各种礼仪和技艺。托尼从来不够喜欢自己的父亲，现在想来，其实他本没有什么坏心思，只是像世界上万千父亲一样，将自己认为最好的都传授给他。

“他们走的时候没有痛苦，”彼得将声音放得很轻，“在天堂也依旧会在一起。他们一定不希望你一蹶不振。”

“我知道，只是……我还没适应这个。”托尼喃喃地说着，“我的双亲不在了。”

“你有我们，托尼。”

“对，你有我们。”

他们彼此靠在一起取暖，这个冬天格外冷，只有这样才不至于冻伤。

再次回到自小长大的地方，托尼却没了从前那种透不过气的感觉，幼时觉得高不可攀的宫墙不过靠砖土堆叠，他想这是因为这次不是孤身一人的缘故。他还没站稳脚跟就去了教堂告别先王与先王后的遗体。多年未见，父母的样貌早已不是记忆中的样子，时间这时显得过于残忍，因为就连托尼也悄悄长出了白发。

加冕仪式上教皇将王冠赐予这位Omega国王，之前没有Omega称王的先例，但先王只有这一位继承人，那些迂腐的旧臣们反对也无济于事。国王的丈夫罗杰斯大公被授予亲王的称号，他表示自己会留下来辅佐新王。长子爱德华擢升为王子，伊丽莎白沿袭公主称号。一夜之间，似乎一切都发生了翻天覆地的变化。这个时代的民众此时并不知道，这个看上去不过是世代交替的普通加冕仪式，却预示着一个新时代的开启。

托尼即位后颁布的第一条法令推翻了旧的婚姻法，只要心意相通，无论是否同性都可以登记结婚。这自然遭到了一些保守派的反对，但好在史蒂夫没怎么费口舌就摆平了他们——展示肌肉就可以了。

“我很抱歉彼得，我无法改变一夫一妻制，那会让贵族霸凌平民的现象更为严重。”托尼在上任第一天的入睡时分躺在彼得的臂弯里说着。彼得无所谓地笑笑，收紧手臂让国王的脑袋离他更近。“你知道我不在意什么名分，现在这样已经很满足了。”

“我是国王了，起码可以做点事。”托尼说着，从枕头底下摸出一个金色的圆盘，在烛光下熠熠生辉。在彼得看清之前，托尼就将它别在了他的胸前。

“彼得·帕克，你愿意作为骑士，永远守护我吗？”托尼按着他的胸口说。

彼得感到很不真实，但他确实感到一个硬邦邦的东西就别在胸前，顿时他的呼吸急促了起来。

“我愿意，托尼……我是说国王陛下，我愿意做你的骑士，永远守护你，至死不渝。”

“那就好，”托尼松了口气道，“我还怕你会不答应呢，要知道这也太不正式——唔——”

他说不下去了，彼得深深地吻着他。

正式的授勋典礼过了几天才开始，那时他们已经说得很熟练了，因此没出什么差错。唯一美中不足的是，王子爱德华突然开始分化性别，这场典礼只得匆匆结束。令旧臣们失望的是，王子是个Omega。

“时代不同了。”在宫里第一次安上电灯的时候托尼感叹着，“对爱读书的人来说是好事，毕竟夜晚很长，这下看书亮多了。”

的确，皇家的裁缝们也抛弃了之前喜爱的繁复装饰和蕾丝，改为简洁大气的款式，女士晚礼服首次露出了大片脊背。只有在一些极度正式的场合，托尼才会穿过去那种将他整个人藏起来的礼服。这些细节很大程度上反映了人们挣脱束缚向往自由的号召，因此在托尼即位的几年后，这个国家变为了君主立宪制。

那时已经出现了报纸，保守派称托尼为“软弱的Omega统治者，”共和派则称赞他是“站在高山之巅的真正王者”，但托尼自己只是太明白那种向往了，那种不顾一切想要打破现状的强烈愿望，是他青年时代的大部分心愿。因此在别的国家因为时代变迁而冲突流血的时候，这个国家却由国王起头签字，和平地过渡到了新的时代。

“我觉得还是挺不错的，以后都没什么繁忙的公务，可以多陪陪你们跟孩子，”托尼安慰僵硬的史蒂夫，“我们还可以偶尔回南方住住，把那里改成别宫怎么样？玫瑰实在太多了……”

在国王即将谈到卖花补贴家用的时候，史蒂夫终于打断了他。

“你知道我会支持你的任何决定，但是不许打我家祖产的主意。”

“什么你的祖产，根据新法令土地都是国家的，也就是我的。”托尼一笑，依然是十几年前俏皮的样子。史蒂夫心中一动，只觉得这十几年的时光竟不曾带走对方一丝一毫的魅力，他还是那个眨着水汽氤氲的大眼，能用一个笑容勾走他七魂六魄的小王子。

“至少我有使用权。”史蒂夫一把抱起他，决定开始“使用”自己作为丈夫的权利。

后来新的继承法也出台了，原因无他，托尼的继承人有四个，长子是Omega，长女是Alpha，另外一对双胞胎尚在襁褓还未分化性别，但储君之事却宜早不宜迟。旧臣们不愿意再让Omega当王，便将希望全部寄托于聪慧的伊丽莎白公主，因此原本只允许男性即位的法典修改为允许Alpha即位。托尼在剩下的时间一直致力于争取Omega与Alpha的平等权益，这一点让他在“史上最受欢迎的国王”票选中夺得了第一。

“我只是做了任何一个Omega都会做的。”托尼对于这种荣誉向来不怎么敏感。

人到了某个年纪就会突然开始思考死亡，他们思考过很多次，谁先走了会是怎么样：如果史蒂夫走了可能玫瑰园就是托尼的了，如果彼得走了孩子们都会非常难过（很奇怪，孩子们全都更喜欢彼得，史蒂夫猜测这是因为自己之前参战离开了几年）。但谁也没想到最先走的是托尼。心脏病在短短一周内夺走了他的生命，那时他们头发都白了，但病床上的托尼眼睛却比任何人都明亮。

“我这一生，有过许多身份，”他的声音奇迹般沉稳，“最珍惜的身份，是作为伴侣和家人。”

“谢谢你们，我太幸运了。”

这是国王最后的遗言。

“接下来你打算怎么办？”葬礼回来，史蒂夫对自己几十年的情敌说。

“我打算到处去逛逛，替他看看祖国的风景。”彼得抚摸着一个花纹被磨平的勋章答道，“孩子们都成家立业，我想也没什么放不下的事情了。”

“我会回到南方的城堡去。”史蒂夫赞同地点点头，“那些玫瑰这几年一直没人打理，有得忙。”

他们不约而同地抬起头，凝视着在漫长的岁月里早已变为家人的彼此，最终，给了对方一个拥抱。

其实，幸运的是我才对。两个人同时想到。

END.

【后记】

我不知道为什么甜甜的番外要变成这样一个有些现实的结局，就是忍不住去描绘。这篇文章虽然最初的脑洞是饼太告知的，却夹杂了太多个人情感在里面，比如平权，比如婚姻，我给出了自己认为合理的答案，可能一个作者一辈子也就会将一个故事彻底写完，而这个故事属于我想彻底写完的那篇。过于圆满反而没有真迹可寻，爱情就是这样，伴随着猜疑，卑微，冲突，和解，互相包容，爱人最后才能成为家人。文题的《玫瑰雨露》有两个意思，第一个意思要拆开来看：托尼代表玫瑰，史蒂夫就是及时雨，彼得则是让玫瑰更加动人的露珠，从头到尾这都是三个人的故事。第二个意思则暗示了故事的曲折：由正文里一波三折的恋爱经历，番外里突如其来的战争，猝不及防的即位，甚至国家制度的改变，都好像夏日里的玫瑰时而遭受暴雨侵袭，但在第二天早晨又总会挂着露珠，雨过天晴。篇幅所限有的人有些事没有交代很多，但从细节中应该也能一窥一二，故事本身是活的，可以跟随自己的心境去解读。如果这篇文章在某个时刻或是某个细节上触动了你，对我来说就是最大的快乐。

感谢一路相伴。


End file.
